The Promise Land
by allienicole16
Summary: Buffy and Spike were together for a while and then they were torn apart by schools and life changing events. Now they're going to meet again and Buffy has a surprise in store for Spike.
1. Let me Explain

**Authors Note: This is another one of my old stories that I wrote so long ago and i had it posted on but then the site was messed up and it was deleted. Now it's back and better yet it's finally done too. So here is the first chapter and i might have a few more up tonight. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW. Many of you read it but you dont review it. That sucks man. you have to review otherwise how will the writers know if they'r doing a good job or not. Just please review. It's that little button at the bottom that says go. Just click it and say a few words. Thats all i ask. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The Promise Land: Chapter One: Let me Explain

There's something's in life that I just know. It's like a sixth sense or something stupid like that. But the day that I met William. I just knew. This was it. I'd finally found that all elusive soul mate. But you know people tend to ignore this information when you're only 15. Hell they ignored me up until I was 19 and 3 months pregnant. But anyways before this story can become anything more than a tale for the grandchildren I should probably tell you my name. So here it is in all its stupid glory. Elizabeth Anne O'Conner. I know talk about stupid, but my parents are the idiots that named me. But then again my name is partly the reason that William fell in love with me. So that's one point for the idiots that are my parental unit.

I'm the oldest of 4 really annoying brats. I have a twin brother, who is the only sane one and two little sisters. And the age gap between the two sets of twins. 16 years. Yes, my folks are stupid. My brother's name is Alexander, but I call him Xander which really pisses mom and dad off. Xander is my only confidant in that hell hole and I'm his best friend. He can be a brat, but he's all I've got. My sisters are now 6 and they're names are Dawn Maria and Tara Lynn. They're both brunettes with blue eyes like my mom and dad, which makes me hate them even more. Xander and I are misfits. We both have dark hair with green eyes. We're the only ones on either side of the family that have green eyes. We think that our mom had and affair and got pregnant just so my dad would marry her regardless if we were his or not. We're doing a paternity test regardless of what mom says. Oh I haven't mentioned my dad much. His name is Liam 'Angel' O'Conner the sixth. Yeah nice name huh? He's really tall and has black hair and dark eyes. See why I wonder who I look like. I'm telling you controversy! But any who my dad is the best lawyer in LA. So we had butt loads of money when I was growing up. Joy, right? Not a chance. My mother's name is Darla O'Conner. She use to be a playboy model. Yeah I know humiliating. Now she's a nurse at a retirement home. And our house…huge. We own practically the whole street and we have two summer homes and a condo in the city. And I hated it. I always prayed that someone would come and kidnap me. That didn't happen but now that I look back on it, I'm kind of glad that it didn't. So now you're up to speed on my life. Here's where William enters the picture.

I had a pretty good group of friends my freshmen year of high school. They were nothing to brag home about, but they were my friends. We all were in art together. You know one of the boring extra currics that you don't want to take, but the school makes you. Anyways I chose art. Not the best decision, but it went against what 'they' wanted. So I was pretty stoaked when they threw the biggest hissy fit that LA has ever seen. Ha to them and their stupid petty lives. But anyways so I was having a pretty okay time in the class, then he walked in. Now I'm not much of a girl. Hell if I could I'd go back in time and demand that god make me a man. But when I saw William my heart stopped. You know when the book writers talked about love at first sight they describe it as being the most comfortable and exciting experience. Nope not in my case. It was horrible. My palms got sweaty, I stuttered and worst of all I passed out. Typical, just plain typical. But it was a nice way of getting him to notice me. So anyway, I woke up 15 minutes later to William's face right there asking me if I was okay and if my head hurt. Sweet, but not necessary. Can't blame a guy for trying right? So that's how William and I met. I'm still a little humiliated by the story but it's important to this story and to my life.

My senior year I was accepted at the New York School of Fine Arts in New York City. Mom and dad were okay with it because they knew they couldn't control it, but that doesn't mean they didn't try. Especially when Xander, who had moved out with his girlfriend Anya, told them that they were having a baby. So the folks got over it, but William…he freaked. William goes to UCLA. Smart kid my guy, but not very bright when it comes to me. He never has been. So the night after graduation we went up to my folk's cabin to 'rekindle' things and the next day he left me. It's hard to explain what happened, but I think I've finally figured out why. William isn't big with change. The boy hates it. So me leaving was just too much for him to handle. So I went home in tears and became the shell of the person that I use to be. My mom worried about me for the first time ever. Which really shocked the hell out of me. And the biggest contributor to the depression, I missed two periods and left for New York 3 months pregnant with William's baby.

So there I was a soon to be mother and a freshmen living in New York and attending one of the best art schools in the country. Now what I'm about to tell you might shock the hell out of you. But it's true. No one noticed that I was pregnant. No one at all. One of my best friends from high school, Willow Rosenberg, was also attending the same college as me. She was the only one that seemed to notice. So she and I moved into a 2 bedroom apartment just 2 blocks from our school. So here I am. Oh by the way. I had twins, Hayden Alexander and Lorelia Madison. They're my life now. They're both 3 and worst of all I never told William. So now that you're completely up to date. I can finally move on.


	2. And the Curtain Rises

**Authors Note: Here's chapter two comin to ya!**

* * *

Chapter 2: And the Curtain Rises

"No mom I'm defiantly coming to Christmas. Yeah mom I know. Mom Xander has always been like that. Okay mom I have to go. Bye." Buffy said as she hung up with her mom.  
"Mommy." Rory said as she walked up to the couch.  
"Yes dumpling?"  
"Do we get to meet our gramma?"  
Buffy laughed as she listened to her little girl say grandma. "Yes sweetie, but don't get your hopes up about your grandparents. They've never really been into families."  
"Oh. Okay mommy I promise I wont." Rory smiled and ran away.  
Buffy sighed and sat back to admire her apartment. When she first moved to New York her parents bought a penthouse apartment for her that Willow and her refused, but after the twins were born they ended up accepting the offer. The apartment had become her home and to earn extra money, Buffy sold her artwork and worked part time making greeting for greeting cards and still went to school 3 times a week. It didn't pay much, but they never went hungry and the artwork that was to precious to sell hung on their walls. Mostly drawings of the twins as babies and Xander's kids. Buffy always thought that her home was beautiful and that her kids were magical. All the more reason why she never told her folks. But that would all change in a few days. Buffy was coming home for Christmas. "What have I gotten myself into." Buffy said as she laid down on the couch.

"Okay guys now I need you to be extra good okay?" Buffy said as she turned around in the front seat of their rental car.  
"Yes mama." The twins echoed from the back seat. Buffy smiled and got out to get the kids out.  
"Hey Buffy." Xander said as he walked over to hug his sister.  
"Xander." Buffy said as she put Hayden down and hugged Xander.  
"Good to see ya sis."  
"You too. Where's Anya?"  
"Inside. Hey guys." Xander said as he leaned down to hug the twins.  
"Uncle Xander." They both yelled as they jumped on Xander. Xander and Anya were the only two that knew about the twins. They were also usually the only reason she came back to LA.  
"Ready for this sis?" Xander asked as he scooped up Hayden.  
"As I'll ever be." Buffy said as she picked up Rory.

"Mom are you here?" Buffy said as she walked in. "Xander where's Anya?"  
Xander, who'd been playing with Hayden, turned to Buffy. "Sleeping. So are Molly and Danny."  
Buffy nodded as she set Rory down and told her to stay put. Xander did the same with Hayden and followed Buffy into the foyer between the hallway they were just in and the living room.  
"Stop." Someone screamed.  
"You hear that?" Buffy asked Xander.  
"Yep. Let's go." He said he opened the living room door.  
"Oh my god." Darla said as she pushed the man she's obviously been sleeping with off of her.  
"Mother what the hell are you." Buffy said as she walked in. But she noticed something The man her mother was banging looked familiar. And when she looked closer she realized the he looked like Xander.  
"Who are you?" Xander asked as he came up with the same conclusion.  
"Um Xander honey I can explain. You see Mr. McDonald was."  
"Mom I know what sex is. I don't need you making up excuses." Xander said as he glanced at his mother before turning back to Mr. McDonald. "So Mr. McDonald. How long?"  
Mr. McDonald, who had been silent this whole time, looked at Xander. "What?"  
"How long have you been boinking our mother?" Buffy said as she walked up next to her brother.  
Darla and Mr. McDonald looked at each other then looked at Buffy and Xander. "22 years." Darla said.  
"So I was right." Buffy said.  
"About what?" Mr. McDonald said.  
"You're our real father aren't you?" Xander asked as he walked towards the man.  
"What?" Mr. McDonald said.  
"Us. Me and Xander here. Notice how we look exactly like you? Well we're wondering why."  
Mr. McDonald looked at Buffy and Xander then back at Darla. "Darla is this true?"  
Darla looked at her children and finally realized her secret was out. "Lindsey they're yours."  
"What?"  
"I always meant to tell you, but I never did and for that I'm sorry."  
Lindsey stood up and looked at Darla. "I need to leave. I suddenly…hell I'm freaking out so I need to go." He said as he walked away.  
Darla slowly sank down to the couch and looked at her children. "I'm so sorry."  
Xander moved across the room to his mother and glared down at her. "How could you?"  
"Xander you don't understand."  
"Oh I understand perfectly mother. You wanted a good lay without the consequences, but then we happened and you reeled dad in with lies."  
"No honey that's not."  
"Don't lie to me mother. You've already done enough of that." Xander said as he got into his mother's face.  
"Xander stop. Let's here her out first." Buffy, who'd been quiet for a while, said as she sat next to her mother.  
Darla looked up at her daughter then her son. "I know that this is bad."  
"Mother just tell us." Buffy said.  
"Okay…it was when I was just getting out of the business and I met Lindsey. He was a sweet guy for the most part but I was crazy about your father. So Lindsey and I went and had a one night stand. We were both hoping that we could cure whatever lust it was that was driving us to each other. But then I found out I was pregnant. So I got with your father and convinced him that you were his children. He just figures that someone in my family tree has the same facial features, eye color and hair as you two do."  
Xander glared at his mother and left the room.  
Buffy looked at her mother and sighed. "Mom I have no idea why you did that. That's your own stupid ass mistake, but I guess like mother like daughter."  
"Buffy what are you talking about?"  
"Mom I have two wonderful little people that I would like you to meet."  
"What?"  
"Hold on I'll be right back mom." Buffy said as she got up to get the twins.  
Hayden and Rory walked in with Buffy a couple minutes later. "Mom I'd like you to meet my children."


	3. Life's Interesting Twists

**Authors Note: Hey i'm back again. Guess I left ya'll kinda hanging there. Sorry. Got a lot going on. Anyways...to answer a fan who left a review...I am a fan of gilmore girls(this season is pissin me off) but i didnt get my inspiration for this story from there believe it or not. LOL. I got it from one of my friends and their life. Anyways thank you Spikes-baby-gurl and Kaoru-890 for your reviews. It isnt often that I get one on my Buffy stories. thank you. It made me smile. Anyways here is the update. And this one is for you guys. If ya'll are good and leave plenty of reviews then i'll post the next chapter...which i think you'll want me to post.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Life's Interesting Twists

"Mom I would like you to meet Lorelia Madison and Hayden Nicholas." Buffy said as she stood behind her two children.  
Darla stood up and stared at the two creatures in front of her daughter. "When?"  
"3 years ago Mom."  
"Whose?"  
Buffy looked down. "William's."  
Darla looked up at her daughter. "And you didn't see fit to tell us?"  
"Well no mom I didn't."  
"And why not?"  
Buffy sighed and asked the kids to leave the room. "Because I figured you'd destroy them like you destroyed me."  
"Destroyed you? Elizabeth we gave you everything you could ever want and so much more."  
"Yeah you might have done that mom, but you were never the type of mother I wanted or deserved."  
"What are you saying?"  
Buffy looked down as the tears began to fill her eyes. "You never held me or Xander. You just paid some nanny to take care of us. Hell our first day of kindergarten you had the maid escort us in." Buffy said as she looked up and let the tears fall. "And then _THEY_ were born. My stupid half sisters. You held them every day mom and as Xander tells it, they had you as an escort for their first days in school. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be told something like that? Any idea?"  
"Probably something similar to finding out you had two grandchildren you'd never seen nor heard of even though you talk to their mother twice a month." Darla said as she walked away from Buffy and stopped at the doorway. "Go to you hotel Elizabeth. I'll have Alexander call when we settle for dinner tomorrow." She added before leaving the room.   
Buffy sighed and sat on the couch as Rory, Hayden and Xander walked in. "So how'd it go?"  
"How do you think it went?"  
"Figured. You leaving?"  
"Yep."  
"Alright." Xander picked Buffy up and hugged her. "Careful okay?"  
"You too little brother. I love you."  
"I love you too." Xander said as he let go of Buffy then hugged the twins and walked them to the car.

"Okay one stop and then back to the hotel." Buffy said as she got out of the car and pulled the twins out as well.   
"Mommy can I get a toy?" Hayden asked as they walked inside.  
"Sure baby as soon as we find Willow." Buffy smiled at her son as they walked over to the photo department.  
"Buffy!" Willow yelled as she saw the small family walk towards her.  
"Willow. God you're a savior. Can you take them to get a toy while I get some stuff?"  
"Sure thing sweetie. Come on guys. We'll meet you back here in a half hour." Willow said as she took the twins and headed out.  
Buffy sighed with relief as she went to get a cart. She never noticed the man staring at her as she got one until she bumped into him. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I can be such a klutz sometimes." Buffy said as she looked down at the cart.  
"It's okay…Buffy."  
Buffy looked up at the sound of her name and was greeted with a familiar face. "William."

"So what were you guys thinking of getting?" Willow asked Hayden and Rory.  
"A car." Hayden said.  
"A dolly." Rory said.  
"Okay well take as long as you need." Willow said as the kids ran down the same aisle.  
"Willow? Willow Rosenberg?" Someone said behind her.  
"Cordelia?" Willow said as she turned around.  
"I thought it was you. Oh my god I haven't seen you since."  
"Graduation."  
"Yeah."  
"How are you?"  
"Good. Oh my god I'm so good. How are you?"  
"Good."  
"What are you doing now a days?"  
"Well I was in art school with Buffy but I transferred to Columbia."  
"Wow."   
"Yeah and I'm living with Buffy."  
"Wait Buffy O'Connor?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh. How is she?"  
"Good. So why are you so good?"  
"I'm engaged."  
"Oh wow to whom?"  
"William Giles."

"Oh wow William. Hi." Buffy stammered as she smiled at him.  
"Buffy. Wow it's really great to see you." William said as he pulled her into a hug.  
Buffy wrapped her arms around William, both grateful and surprised at the same time.  
"You too Will," Buffy said as she pulled back, "You look good."  
"You look good too Buffy. New York has done you good. How's school?"  
"Good for the most part, I'm going part time and Willow is going to Columbia."  
"Wow…how's she getting around there?"  
"Her girlfriend," off his look, "I know shocker for me too, but she's happy."  
"Well Red always went to the beat of her own drummer." Will said laughing.  
"So what about you?"  
"Well I graduated and now I'm getting ready to graduate from law school."  
"Wow. And here I am 22 years old getting a degree in historical arts so I can open my own gallery."  
"Hey still a nice career choice. So anyone special in your life?"  
"Well their was this one guy a year ago. His name was Riley…he was…well he didn't get along with the people that I hold dearly."  
"Ah I see. Willow and Xander hate him?"  
"…Yeah sure. So how about you?"  
"Actually that's funny that you ask. I'm engaged."  
"Oh wow…to who?" Buffy asked all the while playing with her purse.  
"Cordelia Chase."

"Aunt Willow…We're done." Rory and Hayden said as they walked up to Willow.  
"Wow who are these two?" Cordelia said as she knelt down to look at the twins.  
"They're um…they're Buffy's."  
Cordelia looked up at Willow as she processed the information. "How old are they?"  
"Three."  
Cordelia looked at Willow. "So she got bouncy with someone after Will. Well good for her."  
"Yeah sure."  
"Aunt Willow can we go and find mommy?" Rory asked.  
"Yeah sure sweetie, we'll go and find your mommy." Willow said as she took their hands.  
"She's probably with Will. I imagine that they probably ran into each other." Cordelia said.  
Willow sighed. 'God I hope not'

"So you and Cordelia." Buffy said as she smiled at Will.  
"Well we met again a year after you left. She helped me with…stuff."  
"Ah…so um I figured it out."  
"Figured out what?"  
"Why you left me."  
"Oh you did, did you?"  
"I was leaving."  
"That was part of it."  
"And the other?"  
Before Will could finish two little kids ran at Buffy. "Mommy!" The twins yelled as they ran to her with their toys.  
"I tried to stop them, but they love their mommy." Willow said as her and Cordelia walked over together.  
"Its okay Wills."  
"Hey Willow." William said as he draped his arm around Cordelia.  
"Hey William. How are you?"  
"Good. Congrats by the way."  
Willow looked over at Buffy who mouthed 'Tara'. "Oh thanks. Congrats to you too."  
"Mommy can we go?" Rory asked.  
Buffy looked down and smiled at Rory. "Sure baby."  
"Oh I meant to ask what are their names?" Cordelia asked.  
Buffy looked up only to be met with William's confused blue eyes. "Lorelia and Hayden."  
"How old are they?" William asked.  
"We're three." Hayden said as the little blonde haired blue eyed mirror image of William turned around.  
William looked down at the boy for a second before Willow picked him up and carried him away.  
"We're going. Coming Buffy? Nice to see you William." Willow said as she walked away.  
"Well got to run. Congrats guys." Buffy said before she scooped up Rory and went to check out.

William just stood there for a long time staring out with the image of the little boy in his head.  
"…and the girl was so sweet. Her son is a cutie isn't he?" Cordelia said as she looked up at Will. "William sweetie…What's wrong?"  
Will looked at Cordelia. "Cordelia I think those were my children."


	4. Learning Some Things

**Author's Note: Since you kiddies have been so good i decided to post the next two chapters. These are the only chapter i have on my computer, however i'm working on typing up the rest of them from where i have them right now. So i'll have the whole rest of the story up soon. Hope you enjoy these next two chapters. **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Oh my god, Willow what are we going to do? What if he saw the resemblance? Oh god, oh god." Buffy ranted as she walked around the room.

"Buffy. I know you don't want to hear this babe, but it might be for the best."

Buffy looked at Willow, who was cleaning up a little. "What? How can it be for the best? He didn't even know they existed let alone they are his," Buffy said as she sank into the chair with her head in her hands, "He left me Will. He left me for the stupidest reason ever. He left me!" Buffy said as she began to cry.

"Oh Buffy, Sweetie, it'll be okay. He didn't figure it out. I mean how could he right?"

"Oh Willow. Honey if he doesn't figure it out then he's stupid. He saw Hayden. You know just as well as I do just by looking at Hayden that he's William's." Buffy said as she looked at Willow. "He'd have to be dumb and blind."

Willow sighed and knew it was pointless. Nathan knew. How could he not. It was way more obvious than anything else.

"What am I going to do Willow?" Buffy said as she cried her eyes out.

"I know you think I'm being stupid, but Cordelia that boy…Hayden, he looked so much like me. A mirror image almost." William said as he paced the living room of Cordelia's small apartment.

"Sweetie, listen I know you might think that. But are you positive about this, because I saw no resemblance." Cordelia said as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's because you have no idea what I looked like as a child. Dam nit Cordelia I know what I saw!" William said as he pulled out of her grasp. "I know they're mine."

"How Will? How the hell do you know?"

William turned to look at her. "Their age. She told me that they're 3. And the last person in her life was only there for a year. So that means if she'd of had his kids then they'd only be a year or two. But Cordy, they're 3 years old…" Will said as he sank to the ground, "Buffy hid them from me for 3 years…hell longer if you count her pregnancy. Cordy…why'd she do this to me?"

Cordelia sat down beside him and pulled him into her arms. "I'm so sorry honey." She stroked his back lovingly as Will cried.

Will's head shot up a half hour later. "Her mom."

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"Her mom knows where she is I bet. All I have to do is called her." He said as he snatched the phone up and hit the buttons to the number he use to call frequently. "Hello Mrs. O'Conner…its William Giles…Where's Buffy?"

"I'll take them to the pool with me, Buffy." Willow said as she got her stuff together.

"Okay I think I'll take a nap." Buffy said as Rory and Hayden kissed her goodbye then left with Willow. Buffy yawned as she crawled up the bed and laid down to sleep.

**-BOOM BOOM BOOM -**

At the sound of someone banging on her door, Buffy shot out of bed. She looked at the clock and noticed she'd been sleep for almost an hour. "I'm coming" Buffy yelled as she got up to answer the door. "Willow did you forget your key again?" She said as she opened to door only to be met by a pissed off William. "William how did you?" She said before he stormed into the room.

"Are they here?"

Buffy looked down and know the inevitable had happened.  
"No they're with Willow."

William nodded and sat in the chair by the desk. Buffy shut the door and walked into the room. She sat down on the bed closest to the door in case she needed to get out of the room quick.   
"When Buffy?"

"I left the day after I found out."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"William I tried."

"When? When the fuck did you try?"

"Before I left, I called your house and your mom told me you didn't want to talk to me right now but to try your cell anyways because she was worried about you. So I did and you never answered. So I called Wes and he told me you wanted nothing to do with me. Like the break up was my fault. So I just left…gave you some time to get your thoughts and feelings together. Then I came back at Christmas to be with Xander and Anya. But I saw you with Dru. And…I couldn't. You looked so content. I…I just couldn't ruin that for you."

William looked up at Buffy as he saw the tears in her eyes. "You never told your mom."

"No I didn't want her to do to them what was done to me. But instead I did it to them."

William nodded. "I know. I called you mom to ask for you whereabouts, and she told me all about the Lindsey situation. Explains a lot huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." Buffy said quietly. They sat in silence until Buffy decided it needed to be broken. "Would you like to meet them Will?"

"Buffy I didn't get to tell you why I left."

"Yeah I know."

William stood up and crossed the distance and looked Buffy in the eyes. "Because you were leaving yes, but I was also scared. Buffy," Will said as he pushed a stray hair from her face, "I love you so much."

"What?" Buffy said as William leaned down and kissed her. Buffy was surprised but soon gave into the kiss as Will pulled her up and his hands found their way into her hair. Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned into Will's mouth as his hands wandered her body. But as quickly as it happened Will pulled away and left the room. Buffy had no idea what was going on. Her head felt fuzzy and her body felt like it had tiny bolts of electricity shooting through it. Buffy brought her hand up to her lips; they still tingled from the kiss. Suddenly it hit her; William had kissed her and told her he loved her. She laid down on the bed and let the tears flow.

William pulled into the driveway of his parent's house and shut the car off. "I kissed Buffy. I told her I loved her and I kissed her." William said as he laid his head back on the headrest. "No, I'm with Cordy. I can't go back to Buffy. She had m kids and never told me. I should hate her…but I don't. Hell part of me even understands why she did it. But god. No…no…no…I'm with Cordy." Will said as he got out of the car and looked towards the house. "FUCK!!" He said as he got back in his car.

"Hey sweetie we're leaving." Willow said as she woke up Buffy.

"What? Where are you going?" Buffy asked groggily.

"Your mom called. She said something about dinner, but I told her you were asleep so she said tomorrow then."

"Oh."

"But Rory and Hayd are hungry so we're going to Xander's. And since I saw William leave earlier and you're all tear stained, I'd say you need a breather."

"Thanks," Buffy said as she smiled at Rory and Hayden, "Come here my babies." They ran to her and Buffy hugged them like she'd never see them again.

"Bye Mommy."

"Later my sweets."

"Hey," Willow said a she ushered the twins out the door and looked at Buffy, "You and me, talk session later, got it?"

Buffy nodded as she watched Willow leave. Buffy got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. "God I look like shit." She said as she looked in the mirror and grabbed some aspirin from her make up bag and downed it with water.

_-Knock Knock-_

"Coming." Buffy said as she heard a gently knock on the door. "Will." She said after she opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Buffy said as she moved out of the way. William walked in and took a seat in the chair from earlier. "So what are you doing here Will?"

William looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have kissed you. It was stupid of me. Can we just pretend that it didn't happen?"

Buffy looked at Will and decided to ignore the whole 'I love you' thing. "What happened?" Buffy said with a smile.

Will laughed. "Buffy…your offer from earlier…Can I still meet them?"

Buffy sighed. "Yes Will, I leave on the 27th…come over  
the day after tomorrow and we'll be here."

Will nodded. "I should hate you, but for some reason I don't…in fact I almost understand."

"Will I'm sorry…I should have told you. But…you're welcome. You're always welcome."

Will smiled. "Thank you Buffy."

"Hey we're here." Willow said as she walked into Xander's.

"Hey Wills." Xander said as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Unca Xander!" Hayden and Rory yelled as they ran to their uncle.

"Well if it isn't my sweet niece and nephew." He said as he leaned down to hug them.

"Xander who's…Oh hey Willow." Anya said as she walked around the corner with Danny and Molly.

"Hey Anya, hey Hayden, Rory go play with Chris and Molly." Willow said as she ushered Xander and Anya to the kitchen.

"What's up Willow?" Anya asked in question to the girl's strange behavior.

"Guess who Buffy and I ran into?" Willow asked.

"I don't know…Barney?" Xander said.

Willow started laughing. "Shut up Xander." Then she related the story to them and the scene that was Buffy when she came back to the room.

"Wow." Anya said.

"I know. I guess he really did figure it out." Willow said.

"Where's Buffy now?" Xander asked.

"In our hotel room. She was a wreck."  
Xander grabbed the phone to dial the number when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Anya said.

Xander hung up the phone and sat next to Willow. "He wouldn't take them away from her. Would he?"

Willow shook her head. "William did a shitty thing 4 years ago. But he wouldn't do that. He doesn't even know them." Xander nodded.

"Look whose here." Anya said as she escorted Buffy and William into the kitchen.

"Buffy I was going to call you. Are you okay?" Xander said as he pulled her into his arms. Buffy wrapped her arms around her brother. She was glad he was there. She was about to change her kids lives…she needed her brother more than ever.

"William, what are you doing here?" Willow asked.

Buffy pulled out of her brother's arms and looked at Willow. "He's here to meet his kids."

* * *

Do you hate me???? I hope not. Here's the next chapter for ya! 


	5. Meeting Your Maker

Chapter 5: Meeting Your Maker

"Hayden, Rory." Buffy said as she walked into the playroom. "Will you come downstairs with me please?" Buffy said as she took the twin's hands and led them to the living room. "Guys stop for one second please," Buffy said outside of the room, "Okay now you're both about to meet a man that you should have met 3 years ago."

"Is it our daddy?" Hayden asked.

"Well sweetie…he is. How'd you know?"

"Molly. She said that Unca Xander and Aunt Anya said our daddy lives here." Rory said.

"Oh. Well okay listen to me guys. It's your choice whether or not you meet your dad. You don't have to right now. I'm sure he'll understand."

Rory looked at Hayden and Hayden looked back at her. After a couple of silent unspoken seconds they looked at their mom and said yes that they did want to meet their dad.

"Okay." Buffy said as she got up and took their hands once again to lead them into the room.

William couldn't believe what was happening. After he thanked Buffy for giving him an all clear to meet his kids she changed her mind and dragged him here. His life was about to change forever. No longer was he a future lawyer and husband, but he was also a father. Instantly he thought of what Cordelia and her words to him earlier before he'd gone to find Buffy. She'd said that she couldn't picture him as a father. Would he be a good father? Would he actually be able to do this? William began to walk towards the door to tell Buffy he wasn't ready, but stopped when he saw Buffy walk in with two beautiful blonde haired children at her sides.

"William Giles, I would like you to meet Hayden Alexander and Lorelia Madison. Rory, Hayd, I would like you to meet your father." Buffy said as she let go of them and walked to the couch and sat down to watch.

William looked at Rory first. She had light honey blonde hair that came to her shoulder blades and curled at the bottoms. Her eyes were green with a flicker of blue in them. She wasn't his child in his eyes. Yes, he knew that she was his, but she looked exactly like Buffy. William then looked at his son. All he saw was a mirror image of himself. Only instead of the quick glimpse at the store, he was now able to truly look at the boy. He had his curly hair and shocking blue eyes. William began to cry as he knelt down and pulled the two towards him.

Rory hugged her daddy and whispered, 'Hi daddy.'

Hayden hugged his father and whispered, 'We missed you.'

William squeezed them to him as he cried and told them he was so sorry. Buffy couldn't hold back the tears as the guilt struck her.

Buffy shut the door to the room as she walked out. "Buffy. What are you doing?" Xander said as he looked at his sister. Buffy walked over to her brother and pulled him into a hug. "Buffy…sis are you okay?" Xander said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm such a bad mother." Buffy said.

Xander pulled his sister off of him and glared at her. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," Buffy said as she began to cry, " I didn't let him see them. I took them away and never even told him. How could I be so cruel."

Xander felt sorry for his sister, but she was right. "Buffy. I know you feel bad, but you thought he was happy. And instead of ending that for him you left. Sis, you protected no only him, but yourself. You kept yourself and your kids protected and that matters. But when Will found out you know what needed to be done and you did it. And that, my dear sister, is what makes you so great, because he'll never know." Xander said as Buffy's face softened.

Xander wrapped his arms around Buffy and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Xander."

"I love you too Buffy."

"Daddy." Rory said as she sat next to him.

"Yeah baby." William said looking away from the TV.

"Where have you been?"

William tried to think of an answer that would suit him and the little girl. "Well I went to college here and your mommy wanted to go to New York. So we broke up and mommy left. But shortly after she left she found out she was having you guys. So your mommy came to tell me, but she didn't find me. So I went and finished school. I know you don't understand this, but some day you when you're older you will. I will promise you this though; Daddy is never going to leave you. I'm in your life forever."

Rory reached over and hugged William. "I love you Daddy."

William teared up as he hugged his little girl. "I love you too baby. Love you both so much." After a while William feel asleep with two little 3 year olds on each side of him.

"Hey Buffy want some coffee?" Willow asked as Buffy walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure," She said as she sat down, "They're asleep."

Willow brought the cup over and sat next to Buffy. "All three of them?"

Yep. William's in the middle with the twins cuddled to him. It's really cute."

Willow knew Buffy was feeling guilty and rightly so, but she'd done the right thing tonight. She'd let William meet his kids. "Sweetie don't worry. I have a feeling that William understands."

"He should hate me. I was so horrible to him. I just…I wish I'd of told him sooner. Maybe they would…Maybe we'd…God I just…You know what I need to be grown up about this. Will is engaged. I have my whole life ahead of me."

"Only now your lives mesh."

"Yeah." Buffy said as she looked down.

"Hey Willow." Willow looked up at William as he walked in. "Can you and Xander put the twins in bed or something?"

Willow stood up and walked to William. "Sure," She said then whispered, "Go easy on her. This is hard on her too." Willow smiled then left the room.

Buffy kept her head down as Will walked over and took a seat next to her.

"They're beautiful Buffy."

Buffy looked up at Will. "You're there too."

"I know, but they're…I never met two kids that are as kind and polite as they are. And they're so young. Buffy they're beautiful."

Buffy smiled. "They both learned to talk at 6 months. They learned how to walk shortly after 11 months. They are both so smart, and they have this like silent language. We'll never understand it, but it's there."

"I want to see them more."

"Like visits?"

"Like holidays and birthdays and summers."

"Oh."

"I've already missed so much."

"Okay Will."

"You're sure?"

'Yes, I'm sure." Will leaned over and kissed Buffy's   
cheek.

"Thanks."

"Cordelia! Baby, are you home?" William said as he walked inside.

"William Rupert Giles, where have you been?" Cordelia said as she walked downstairs.

"I went with Buffy to Xander's."

"Oh…how is he?"

Will looked at her then remembered. "I forgot you two went steady your junior year."

"Yeah, till Willow kissed him. Poor Oz, he was so broken. I was crushed, but do you remember his face?"

"I wasn't there Cordy."

"Oh yeah you and Buffy were at the cabin for your end of the year fun."

"Oh yeah."

"Wait why were you are Xander's?"

"I meet my kids. And Cordy they're so beautiful. They're kind, loving and incredibly good."

Cordy smiled and walked into the kitchen. "So how much does she need?"

"What?"

"Well if she was adamant about you not knowing in the first place…what's to say that she isn't thinking big check now."

"No Cordy she wanted me to be a part of their lives.  
She welcomed me because they need me. Not her…my kids need me."

"That's how it starts, but soon she'll…"

"NO!"

"William!"

"You're wrong Cordy. She wants me there for them. And you're going to have to accept that or we can't be together." William said as he left the room.

* * *

**I'll have the next chapters up by this weekend or sooner. Thanks! As always please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Authors Note: Not my best but hey it works. This is such an old story and i've forgotten a few things. So rereading it as i type it is nice. LOL. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter Six: Home Sweet Home

"Home sweet home." Buffy said as her and Willow carried the sleeping babies into the apartment.

"These two are conked out. Want me to put this in bed?" Willow asked as she held Hayden.

"Yeah, Rory is getting a little heavy. How much food did Nick give them the other night?" Buffy said as she walked towards the twins' room.

"Enough for a small army, and double trouble here ate all of it."

"They have their dad's appetite that's for sure."

"And his metabolism as well." Willow said as they laid the twins down then left the room.

Once all the bags were brought in, Willow collapsed on the couch and Buffy in the chair.

"I cant feel my arms." Willow said.

"Oh my legs…someone should."

"Should what?"

"Check the messages."

"No."

"What is Tara called?"

Willow looked at Buffy. "You're evil."

"I know, but you love me." Buffy smiled as Willow got up and pushed the button.

"_You have four new messages." _

_**Beep!**_

'_Willow it's Tara…I called your phone, but no answer. So um when you get this call me, oh and hi Buffy, Rory and Hayden, I miss the munchkins. Love you Will call me.' _

_**BEEP!**_

'_Buffy…it's Wesley, the TA for your art history class, I know it's the holidays, but I need an opinion from you so call me at 554-9768.' _

_**BEEP!**_

'_Elizabeth, it's your father, your mother wants you to call soon. She feels the discussion about Lindsey wasn't finished. And I need to explain Nina and Conner. Please call me.' **BEEP!**_

'_Buffy, it's William. Sorry to call so quickly. But, Cordelia...I need to talk to you. Call me.'_

_**BEEP!**_

"_End of messages."_

Buffy slumped down in her chair and sighed. "God Christmas sucked this year."

"Oh yeah…So Buffy you never explained the Nina stuff to me."

"Oh yeah…well it turns out my mom wasn't the only one with someone on the side. My dad had been screwing his accountant since I was 15. And he has a song named Connor. He's like 7. Dad said that mom knew and he knows about Lindsey. I guess they're only married for to keep up appearances."

Willow plopped down on the couch. "That's screwed up."

"Understatement of the year babe." Buffy said as she reached for the phone.

"Calling Wes?"

"Yeah, might as well. I don't really want to call my dad or Angel…whatever he is to me. And William…that's a night time call."

"So…you sense any sparkage with Wes?"

"What?!"

"Oh I heard about you're lunch. Come on Buffy…I'm the best friend this is my job, so spill."

"Fine…there's a little sparkage, but…"

"He's not Nate."

Buffy looked at Willow. "Yeah, God Willow just being near him for 2 days and all those feelings, they just came back."

Willow sighed. "He's now a permanent fixture again. Buffy can you handle it or do you need…"

"No…therapy helped…I can handle it…now. It's just…it's hard. But I'm glad he's around and that he's happy."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go call Tara from my room. Call Wes…got it?"

"Okay Willow. Be good." Buffy said as she leaned back again.

"Mommy," Rory said as she walked into the living room.

Buffy sat up and smiled at her daughter. "Come here baby. What's wrong?"

"Mommy…I miss daddy."

"Oh sweetie," Buffy said as she pulled her daughter to her. "He'll come visit I promise."

"Mommy,"

"Yeah,"

"Daddy told me he loves us…even you."

"Well its true baby he does."

"But why isn't daddy here?"

"Well…because he's going to finish school and come to you. Be patient baby he'll come."

The months began to fly by for Buffy. She'd been really busy with school and work until finally the end of April rolled around. Willow was almost always at school so Buffy and the kids almost always had the place to themselves. Now Buffy was taking some vacation time from work and taking the kids to the zoo and birthday shopping. Of course plans do change.

"Hey Tara." Buffy said as she opened the door for the woman.

"Hey Buffy, you look good."

"So do you."

"Are they ready?"

"Oh yeah…I'll go get them."

"Okay."

"AUNT TARA!" Rory and Hayden yelled as they ran to her.

"Hey munchkins, are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tell me that you two are leaving without saying goodbye." Buffy asked as she walked back into the room. Rory and Hayden hugged Buffy then walked back towards the door.

"Willow will bring them back with her on Friday."

"Yay a whole week to myself, what will I do."

Tara laughed and hugged Buffy. "Take care sweetie." Tara smiled as she walked out the door.

Buffy walked around the room picking up odds and ends that the twins left around.

**-Knock knock-**

"That's probably Wes." Buffy said as she opened the door. "Will."

"Hey Buffy,"

Buffy just stared at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe that he was there.

"What are you?" Buffy said.

"Well um...first off can I come in?"

"Oh gods, yes sorry come on in." Will smiled and walked in, "Go ahead and take a seat. I was straightening up a little before you came."

Will sat down. "Are the twins here?"

"Uh…no actually, their birthday is next Friday so Tara and Willow are spending the week with them."

"Oh…well I got them something."

"Oh…I can put it in their room if you'd like."

"Actually I forgot them in my hotel room. So I'll bring them tomorrow."

"Okay." Buffy smiled as she sat down in the recliner.

"You never called me."

"I know."

"Buffy I really need to talk about Cordelia and you never called…Buffy I really needed to talk to you."

"Is that what you're here about?"

"Yeah, well that and the kids. I've wanted to see them since December."

"Oh…so what's going on with Cordy?"

"Well the day before you left she made a fuss over how I'd have to pay you a ton of money now, because they're my kids. Then about a month ago when Willow called in response to my email to her about gifts for the twins, Cordy told me that if I came here she'd leave me. So after graduation yesterday I called her to let he know that I'd be coming here…well we're on a break."

"Oh Will…I'm so sorry."

"Don't be…Cordy and I are…Buffy she isnt you."

"Will, don't say that…I'm not who I use to be anymore."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Good, because you don't know me well enough to say things like that."

"Okay…Buffy would it be alright if I get to know you again. I mean cause we're both in this together now."

"Okay Will. We'll get to know each other again."

"Good. So…what's new?"

"Rory and Hayden started preschool in august."

"Wow. Isn't that kind of early?"

"Yeah, but it's what Xander is going with his kids and I just figured that it's a sure thing. They'll be learning and I'll have a reason to leave work early."

"Where do you work?"

"I make the greetings on greeting cards."

"Wow…thanks."

"What? Why?"

"You've probably saved me from being killed thousands of times."

"That's great…well then you own me."

"More than you know Buffy, more than you know."


	7. Jealousy and it's Ugly Head

**Authors Note: I'm BACK!!!!!! And i'm back with two chapter for ya'll. Sorry this has taken so long to update. I havent had much time to type up the chapters until yesterday. So here's the first of two. As always please review!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Jealousy and its ugly head

"Okay…No I'm going to meet him for coffee…No he hasn't worked up the courage yet, but we know it's coming…oh…yeah he's still in town…We're going to dinner…I know…Shit Willow I have to go or I'll be late and we both know that Wes wont let me live it down if I'm late. Okay bye." Buffy said as she shut off her cell phone.

"Wes." Buffy said as she ran to the man.

"Buffy," Wes said as he pulled her into a hug, "did you cut your hair?"

Liz touched her now short, layered locks. "Yeah I just got done yesterday. It's a little present to me."

"Well at least you're loved."

"Of course, so you want to sit down?"

"Actually I have something to tell you."

"Oh gossip."

"Yeah sure…umm well I sort of asked Fred to marry me."

"Wait what?"

"And she said yes."

"Wes, congratulations. No one deserves this more that you two." Buffy said as she pulled Wes into another hug.

"Do you want to sit down now?" Wes asked as Buffy laughed.

* * *

"Sir did you still want your coffee?" The cashier woman at Starbucks asked.

"Oh yeah sorry," William smiled as he paid her, accepted his change and coffee, then walked out. William walked towards the café he'd been staring at and peered in the window at Buffy and her friend. 'She never told me. In the past 5 days we've spent together she never told me.' William thought as he stared at Buffy, 'God how could I be so stupid.' He sighed then walked back to his hotel.

* * *

"Wow, I just can't believe it Wes." Buffy said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I know, I mean I finally worked up the courage to ask her out in February and now I can't picture my life without her."

"Well that's good Wes. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. So how are things going with William?"

"William…it's weird. We've been hanging out all week and I feel like I did in high school."

"That's good right?"

"No it's not good. I was so stupid in high school. I knew he was going to leave me the night we went to the cabin, but I still went. I don't know why I went, but I did and then he left me. I let him have his one last night of passion, I let him use me. So no Wes that's bad."

"Buffy, I don't mean to be an asshole. But have you ever thought that may it's time to change. Maybe he's changed."

"Maybe, but maybe he hasn't. I mean I don't know for sure."

Wes grabbed Buffy's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Buffy I love you, but I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"Lonely. Ever since William got here you've been as happy as you are when your twins walk into a room. Buffy, you need this. You need him."

Buffy stood up and looked down at Wes. "Fine, I've been lonely, but the kids come home tomorrow, and William…he's leaving. So I don't need him Wesley. I don't know need anyone." She said before she walked out of the café.

* * *

Buffy finally stopped power walking as she walked into her building and got on the elevator. "How dare he just…God!" Buffy said as she twisted her purse in her hands. She sighed when the doors opened. "Home sweet home." She said as she unlocked the door and walked in.

-knock- -knock-

"God cant I get a moment of peace?" She said as she walked over to the door and opened it.

William looked up when the door opened. "Can I come in?"

Buffy sighed. "Yeah sure," She moved out of the way and closed the door, "What do you want William?"

William smiled then walked towards her. "You," He said as he smashed his lips down on Buffy's and pushed her up against the door.

Buffy kissed William back with all the pent up frustration she'd been keeping since Christmas.

William pulled back and kissed up to Buffy's ear. "Tell me you want me."

Buffy opened her eyes and moaned as William's hands moved up to caress her breasts through her shirt. "I want you."

William smiled then looked at Buffy. "God I want you so bad baby. I've wanted you since December."

"Oh god Will, me too."

William pulled Buffy's shirt off as he smiled at her. "Let me see how much you want me." He smiled as he undid her pants and pulled them off her. Will pushed her panties down and slipped a finger inside of her. "Oh baby you're so wet. Is it all for me?" He asked as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Oh god Will, all for you, It's only been you!"

Will looked Buffy dead in the eyes. "What?"

"I've only ever been with you. Riley wanted to, but I could never do it. It's always been you Will." William pulled Buffy's lips down to his and showed her how much he loved her through his kiss.

Buffy pulled the bottom of Will's shirt up and caressed the skin there.

Will moaned when he felt Buffy's warm hands on his hard stomach. Buffy lowered her hands to the buttons on Will's jeans and undid them, and then she unzipped his jeans and took them off of him and took off his shirt. Buffy slowly slit her hands up Will's chest as his break hitched in his throat. Buffy smiled and kissed his chest then moved over to one of his nipples and took it into her mouth. She sucked on it and nibbled as Will moaned. Buffy grew tired of that one and kissed over to the next one and did the same thing to that one.

"Buffy," Will said as he pulled her up, "Bedroom now."

Buffy nodded as Will dragged her to her room. Will kissed Buffy as he gently laid them down. Buffy moaned into the kiss as Will began to kiss down to her bra covered breasts. "This needs to go." Will said as he undid the clasp and removed the offending object. Will leaned down and kissed and licked the cleavage between her breasts. "You taste exactly like I remember Buffy." Will said as he moved over t one of breasts and pulled the nipple into his mouth while his hand played with the other.

"Now Will, I want you now." Buffy moaned.

"No baby not now. Gonna make you feel real good first." Will smiled as he kissed down Buffy's stomach to her curls. Will pressed his lips together as he blew cold air onto her sex and Buffy moaned.

"Like that baby?" Will said as he parted her lower lips then tickled her clit with his tongue.

"Oh my god Will!"

William continued to tease her clit as he slid a finger into her pussy and began to pump in and out, then he added a second finger as he felt her inner walls squeeze.

"Oh god Will, I think I'm gonna come."

"Do it baby. Come for me."

That was it for Buffy. Hearing Will's command drew her over the edge as Will licked her clean then removed his boxers and climbed over her. He positioned himself in front of her entrance as he looked into her eyes. "Do you still want me Buffy?"

"Yes William I want you now."

William kissed her as he pushed through her right barriers. "Oh Buffy you're so tight."

"Will, god, Will," Buffy changed as he pushed further into her then began moving in a steady rhythm.

"Come for me Will." Buffy said as she moaned and squeezed her inner walls around his cock.

"Uh…do that again and this is all over." Will said as Buffy squeezed again.

"That's how you want to play then huh?" Will smiled as he slipped a hand between them and teased her clit.

Buffy moaned as she felt her orgasm taking hold of her.

"That's right take me with you." Will said as he felt her begin to squeeze him…painfully…but a good kind of pain.

"Oh Will I'm coming, Will…Uhhhh!" Buffy moaned as she came.

Will couldn't hold back any longer as he let himself go inside her. "Oh Buffy…God Buffy!" Will collapsed on her as he felt his muscles give out. Buffy wrapped her arms around him. "Want to sleep now?" He asked as she looked at him.

"Yes please." Will pulled out of her and rolled over.

Buffy curled up beside him as Will wrapped his arms around her. "Buffy,"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

Buffy turned towards him. "No why?"

"Well I saw you at the café with a guy."

"Oh no that's Wes. He's my old TA in art history, but he's engaged to my old lab partner."

"Oh,"

"Why were you jealous?"

"No, just go to sleep Buffy."

"You were!"

"Sleep Buffy."

"Okay…you were jealous."

"Night Buffy."

Buffy rolled over and smiled. "Good night Will."

* * *

Buffy woke up the next morning thinking to herself that this would be it. She could finally make things work with William. But thinking doesn't always make it happen. Buffy rolled over, but instead of being greeted by the man she loved she was greeted with nothing but a cold bed sheet and a note. Buffy sat up and grabbed the note. She opened it and prepared her heart because she knew what would be in it.

-_Dearest Buffy,_

_I imagine that you're pretty upset with me, but you see I woke up this morning and realized how unfair this was to you. I can't do this Buffy. I just can't. It's bad for both of us. But Buffy I do love you. I'll always love you. I'll call the twins soon. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I regret what happened. I'm sorry Buffy._

_William-_

Buffy sighed as she felt her heart break, each word tearing away a little piece of it, as tears slid down her face. "Damn it William." Buffy said as she laid down and cried.

* * *


	8. Coming Home

Chapter Eight: Coming Home

Buffy woke up later that morning completely refreshed. She'd decided the night before to put William behind her. She knew she was being a little immature, but her babies were coming home today. She couldn't be mopey and bitchy. She had to be a grown up about this. She had to be a mother, not a lost girlfriend. Buffy walked over to her cd player and hit play as she moved to the closet to get dressed.

_I'm going to ride this plane out of your life again_

_I wish that I could stay but you argued_

_More than this I wish you could've seen my face _

_In the back seat staring out the window_

_I'll do anything for your_

_Kill anyone for you_

_So leave yourself intact _

_Cause I will be coming back_

_In a phrase to cut these lips_

_I love you_

Buffy moved to the bed as she let the words wrap around and surround her. She felt the tears threaten to spill, but she ignored them and continued to listen.

_The morning will come in the press of every kiss_

_With your head upon my chest_

_Where I will annoy you_

_With every waking breath until you decide to wake up_

_I earned through hope and faith_

_The curves around your face_

_That I'm the one you'll hold forever_

_If morning never comes for either of us_

_Then this I pray to you whenever_

_I'll do anything for you_

_This story is for you_

_Cause I'd do anything you want me to…for you_

_Kill anyone for you_

_So leave yourself intact_

_Cause I will be coming back_

_In phrase to cut these lips_

_I loved you_

_The morning will come_

_In the place of every kiss_

_With your head upon my chest_

_Where I will annoy you_

_With every waking breath until you decide to wake up_

_The morning will come_

_In the place of every kiss_

_With your head upon my chest_

_Where I will annoy you_

_With every waking break until you decide to wake up_

Buffy sighed as the song finished and she reaBuffyed that the song had described some of her life. "Buffy!" Willow yelled from the living room, "Are you home?"

Buffy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and shut off the stereo before the next song could start. "I'm coming Willow." Buffy smiled as she walked out to see the kids.

* * *

"Mommy," Rory and Hayden smiled as they went to give her a hug.

"Oh my little ones, mommy missed you so much." Buffy said as she wrapped her arms around them.

"We missed you too mommy." Hayden said.

"Did you have fun? Were you two on your best behavior?"

"Yes," They yelled.

"Good, now go put your stuff in your room. You dad left you some presents on your beds and he said he'll call you guys later."

Rory and Hayden nodded as they took their stuff to their room.

"He left them gifts?" Willow said as she walked over to Buffy, "How long was he here for? I thought he wasn't leaving till tomorrow?"

"Uh he was here for a few days. He hung out with me a little, but he had to leave this morning." Buffy said as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Okay so you two just hung out…well care to explain this?" Willow said as she followed Buffy, but stopped in front of the stereo.

_Is there a word or right to say?_

_Even in this old fashioned way_

_Go make your move, girl_

_I'm not coming home_

_Would things have changed if I would have stayed?_

_Would you have loved me either way?_

_Dressed to the blues, day to day will my collar up_

_Decision sits so make it quick_

_A breath inhaled from an air so sick_

_I cursed the day I had learned _

_Of the web you spun_

_You had your hold till bleeding_

_Hey hey_

_If it was up to me_

_I would've figured you out_

_Way before the year clocked out_

_Oh I hope you're waiting_

_Hey hey_

_If it was up to me_

_I would've never walked out_

_So until the sun burns out_

_Oh, I hope you're waiting_

_Would we have lived as a child would care?_

_With this vile to drink I dare_

_Only to cry all alone with your taste on tongue_

_Oh where have you been if it hurts to be forgiving?_

_Bye_

_Should we try this again with hope?_

_Or is it lost, give up the ghost_

_And should I die all alone as I knew I would_

_Then burn in hell young sinner_

_If it was up to me_

_I would have figured you out _

_Way before the year clocked out_

_Oh I hope you're waiting_

_Oh I hope you're waiting_

_Now listen well…will your marry me?_

_(Not now boy)_

_Are you well in the suffering?_

_(You've been) the most gracious of hosts_

_You may be invited girl, but you're not coming in_

_Now listen well…will you marry me?_

_(Not now boy)_

_Are you well in the suffering?_

_(You've been) the most gracious of hosts_

_I may be invited girl, but I'm not coming in_

_If it was up to me _

_I would have figured you out _

_Way before the year clocked out _

_Oh I hope you're waiting_

_If it was up to me_

_I would have never walked out_

_So until the sun burns out_

_Oh I hope you're waiting_

_Now listen well…will you marry me?_

_(Not now boy)_

_Are you well in the suffering?_

_(You've been) the most gracious of hosts_

_You may be invited girl, but you're not coming in_

_Now listen well…will you marry me?_

_(Not now boy)_

_Are you well in the suffering?_

_(You've been) the most gracious of hosts_

_I may be invited girl, but I'm not coming in_

_Now listen well…will you marry me?_

_(Not now boy)_

_Are you well in the suffering?_

_(You've been) The most gracious of hosts_

_You may be invited girl, but you're not coming in_

_Now listen well…will you marry me?_

_(Not now boy)_

_Are you well in the suffering?_

_(You've been) the most gracious of hosts_

_I may be invited girl, but I'm not coming in_

_And you're not coming anyway_

Willow hit the stop button once the song was over. "Coheed, Sweetie, that's your 'I'm lonely and depressed so hug me now' music. What's up?"

"Oh Willow," Buffy said as she began to cry.

* * *

"I'm sorry Buffy. I wish I could have been here for you babe." Willow said as she handed Buffy a Kleenex. For the last 15 minutes Buffy had been telling Willow about what had happened. "So he really just left and he regretted the whole thing?"

"Yep, god how could I have been so stupid as to let him back into my life. I mean the kids lives sure, but mine no way. William and I closed that chapter of our lives. We even removed the book mark from the book."

"Buffy, if he's in the kids lives then he's in yours as well. I mean you are their mother."  
"No Willow from now on I'm done. He wants to see them you take them. I won't do it. I know it's childish and petty, but I'm…it's gonna take a while for me to feel less broken."

"Okay Buffy, I'll do it…for a while. But eventually you're going to have to let him back in."

"Whatever, lets go out and take the twins to dinner. It is their birthday after all."

"Okay fine Buffy, let's go."

* * *

William sighed as he got out of his car and looked at the apartment building. He was seriously torn. He thought that spending the night with Buffy would have killed the feelings he had for her. He had hopped for closure that wouldn't come. Now he was back at square one and he had a big decision to make. He had to choose between Cordelia, whom he was engaged to and had planned a future with, and Buffy, who was so sweet and so beautiful and so completely unpredictable. Even with kids she was still so unpredictable. William sighed as he took his bags out of the trunk and walked up to the front door.

-Beep-

"Yeah," a female voice said out of the speaker.

"Hey it's me can you buzz me in?"

There was a pause then William heard the click of the door. William hauled all of his bags to the elevator then out of the elevator again and up to the door.

-Knock-

The door opened and William was pulled into a bruising hug. "Oh god baby I thought I'd lost you." Cordelia said as she looked at him.

William set his bags down and cupped Cordelia's face in his hands. "No baby, I'm not going to leave you…ever." William smiled then leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

"So you guys…" Willow said as they watched the twins play in the indoor playroom and arcade.

"Yes…and when I woke up he was gone."

"God that's…I thought when you said he had left that you meant he left after you two talked or something. I didn't know it was after…that. That's so William like though."

"I know…it was just like in high school. He had an itch and I scratched it. God I'm so gullible. I thought he wanted more, the kids…and me."

"Uh Buffy,"

"What?"

"It wasn't just like last time was it?"

"What? No…no way…we used protection."

"Really? Because I didn't see any in your trash."

"Well maybe you didn't look good enough."

"Maybe,"

"I'll show you the wrapper when we get home."

"Okay…so how was it?"

Buffy smacked Willow's arm. "Will…god you're a horn dog!"

"Oh come on…I need some details…you never have anything to talk about in the guy department so."

"Thanks…thanks a lot Will. Fine I'll tell you."

"Cool,"

Buffy smiled as she told Willow everything.

* * *


	9. Positive Results for All!

**Authors Note: Okay so i lied. I typed up this chapter a few mintues ago and decided to post it. So here it is. And please dont hate me for the ending.**

**As always review!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Positive Results for All!

"So how was the trip? Cordelia asked as she made dinner.

"Okay I guess. I gave Buffy the twin's presents and hung out at Dad's for a while."

"I see. So did you talk to Buffy about the whole situation?"

"I talked to her and child support isn't even an option with her."

"Good, so when will be seeing her?"

"Never, we got into a disagreement over the past and I have a feeling that we'll be dealing with Willow from now on."

"Oh…you know we could always try to get custody."

"No, Cordelia no way. Why would you say that?"

"Because you deserve to know your children."

"And I will."

"Not if she has her way."

"Cordelia I'll know them. She wants what's best for them. So trust me, I will know them." William said as he rose from the chair and pulled her into a hug. "Let's forget about her. Tonight and everyday after tonight is about us baby." William smiled then kissed her.

"Okay William. You and I…we need to work on that anyway." Cordelia laughed as she hugged him.

* * *

"Okay double trouble bed time!" Buffy said as the four of them walked into the apartment.

"Kay momma," Hayden said as he hugged Buffy then Willow.

"Nite nite mommy." Rory said as she did the same then went with her brother.

Buffy turned to Willow. "Come here." Buffy walked into her room as Willow followed her. Willow jumped on the bed as Buffy walked over to the trash can.

"I'll prove that it wasn't exactly like last time."

"Okay Buffy."

Buffy glared at her then she checked the trash. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"Oh no…it's got to be around here. Damn it please come on." Buffy dropped to the floor and started frantically searching under the bed. After a couple of minutes Buffy slowly stood up.

"You find it?" Willow asked as she looked at Buffy with worried eyes. "What? Buffy come on talk to me."

Buffy looked at Willow as her face paled and she broke out in a cold sweat. "I don't think we used anything."

"What? No Buffy I was joking. Oh god. We need to call William."

"Oh my god," Buffy said as Willow got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetie snap out of it. Okay we need to call William, But not tonight. Oh dear lord Buffy come on."

Buffy looked at Willow. "Oh god Will, what am I going to do?"

Willow held Buffy as she cried her eyes out.

* * *

_-Wake up LA! It's 6:45 and this is your morning wake up call with Mike!-_

"Uh," William groaned as he rolled over and hit the alarm. "Cordy?" He rolled back over only to find a note.

-_Hey honey I went out. I'll be home around 5:30 tonight. I love you! C-_

"Ah more sleep for me then."

_-This is our lives on holiday!-_

"Damn it!" William rolled out of bed to answer his cell phone that was currently singing his favorite Green Day song. "Ello,"

"William, it's me Willow."

"Oh hey Willow, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Sorry it's so early, but I promised Buffy that I wouldn't call you, but I felt that we should know the truth so I'm calling you while she's asleep."

"Know what Willow?"

"Whether or not you used protection when you were with Buffy."

William thought about it then answered Willow. "No, but she's on birth control so it should be okay."

Willow suddenly felt like the walls were closing in. "Oh shit. William she stopped taking them a few months ago."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't think she'd need them. It wasn't like she was getting groiny with anyone any time soon."

"Well just go get the day after pill; doesn't that thing work up to 72 hours later or something?"

"Uh yeah bout that."

"What?"

"I don't think it'll matter because by the time we get it it'll be too late."

"Oh…damn it. Willow is she?"

"We don't know. I don't think she is, but we won't know for sure for another week or two."

"Okay call me and let me know. God I'm so sorry. I've always had unprotected sex with Cordelia because of birth control. I never even thought that maybe Buffy had stopped taking it."

"Okay William. We'll call you. Don't tell Cordy okay?"

"Okay." William said as Willow hung up. "Shit!" William scared as he fell on the bed.

* * *

Wesley was nervous for some reason. Probably had something to do with how he and Buffy had ended things.

-Knock-

Wesley knocked on the door and waited till Willow swung it open.

"Oh my god Wes you're a life saver." She said as she pulled him into the apartment.

"I am?"

"Yes, Buffy has been a wreck all week. And I have to go back to Tara's tonight."

"What's going on?" Wes asked before he noticed Buffy standing in the living room looking like death warmed over and lost in her sweater and jeans.

"Wes," Buffy said as she noticed the man.

"Buffy come here." Wesley opened his arms as Buffy ran to them.

"Oh Wes I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Wes said as he pulled Buffy's face up to look at him, "We're okay."

"Good, Oh god Wes, I screwed up so bad."

"What happened?"

"I let him back in. I let him in and he walked all over me again and now."

"Now what?" Wes said as he looked down at Buffy.

Buffy looked away and cast a glance at Willow.

"Willow?" Wes asked.

"Buffy may be pregnant."

"Again?" Wes asked as he looked down at the frail girl in his arms.

"Yes, we don't know for sure. We'll know today though. The doctor was going to call."

"Okay, Buffy look at me," Buffy looked up at Wes, "It's going to be okay. We'll get through this alright?"

Buffy nodded as Wes pulled her closer to him.

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Willow asked as Wesley walked out of Buffy's room.

"Yeah," Wesley said as he sat next to Willow on the couch.

"Are you okay Wesley?"

Wesley leaned forward and laid his head in his hands. "How did things get so bad with her? I mean a week, we weren't speaking for a week and my best friend's life went to hell in a hay basket."

"It's been weird."

"God I could kill William for this. What kind of a guy are you if you sleep with the mother of your children then go and tell her that you regret it? What the fuck!"

"He's some kind of dirty Wes."

"If she's pregnant…"

"She's not."

Wes looked at Willow. "If she is, I'll knock his two front teeth out if he doesn't come here, and take responsibility."

"That makes two of us, because this time he'd know right away that was not 3 years later."

Wesley smiled at Willow. "Yeah, so when are you leaving?"

"Now actually, I promised Tara that we'd go to dinner."

"Okay well drive safe." Wes stood up and hugged Willow.

"I will and you don't have to stay all night."

"No it's fine. Fred's coming over later."

"Okay well call me if she gets the call."

"I will."

"Bye Wes." Willow said as she walked out the door.

* * *

"_I don't love you anymore Buffy." William said as he began putting his clothes on._

"_What? Why William why?" Buffy said as she sat up in the bed with the sheet wrapped around her._

"_Because you decided to leave me, what am I supposed to do? Follow you? Because I can't do that, I have a life here Buffy."_

"_You can still have a life here, and still be with me. I'll come home."_

"_We both know that wont work. So we should just let it go. So that's what I'm doing…we're over Buffy."_

"_No William Please, No!"_

"_Goodbye…Buffy." William said as he left the room._

* * *

"WILLIAM!!!!!" Buffy shot up out of bed as she scared William.

"Buffy," Wes said as he ran in and sat on the bed as Buffy began crying."

"Oh god Wes,"

"Buffy, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I dreamt about the day that William left me when I was younger."

"Oh Buffy,"

-RING-

Buffy looked at the phone.

-RING-

"It might be the doctor." Wes said.

-RING-

Buffy reached over and grabbed the phone. "He…hello…this is she…thank you doctor…Yes I will…thank you." Buffy hung up the phone and collapsed on Wes.

"Buffy what'd the doctor say?" Buffy looked at Wes as she tried to speak. "Buffy?"

"I'm pregnant." Buffy said as she stared at the wall.


	10. I Just Want to Be Alone

* * *

Chapter Ten: I just want to be alone

"Buffy…Buffy snap out of it." Wes said as he tried to get Buffy to snap out of her daze. "Buffy come on snap out of it." Wes said as he tried once again.

"Wes I'm sorry, but can you leave me alone?"

"Uh yeah sure," Wes said as he got up, "I'll be out there okay?"

Buffy nodded as Wes left the room. Buffy reached across the bed for her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

"No dude seriously," Clem said as he smacked the table.

"Whatever mate you couldn't have screwed her." William said as he laughed with Greg.

"Whatever you guys weren't there." Clem said.

"Neither were you." Gunn said as they continued to laugh.

"Oh wow that was a good laugh," William said as he walked beside Clem, "don't sweat it man, we've all been there."

"Shut up Will," Clem said as he gave William the finger, "Dude you're vibrating." Clem said as he walked away.

"Hello?" William said as he answered the phone.

_"William, it's Buffy."_

"Buffy…Hi….um what's up?"

_"Well a lot actually."_

"A lot?"

_"William where are you?"_

"Out why?"

_"Because I can barely hear you, can you go outside or something?"_

"Yeah hold on," William said as he covered the speaker, "Hey guys I'll be right back."

"Is that Buffy?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah I'll be back in a second." William walked out of the bar and lifted the phone to his ear. "Sorry about that."

_"Nate…you remember the night we…well you know."_

"Yea…what about it?"

_"We didn't use protection."_

"Oh," William said. 'Shit please tell me we're in the clear,' William thought to himself as Buffy started to talk again.

_"Well I went to the doctor…and…**I'm pregnant**."_

William nearly dropped the phone at her admission.

_"William, are you there?"_

"Are you sure?"

_"Yes Will, I went to the doctor remember."_

"Shit Buffy! Shit!"

_"I'm sorry Will."_

"Damn it, now I'll have to tell Cordelia what happened and she'll leave me and I'll have to move to New York. Damn it!"

_"What?"_

"Well now I have to make changes, damn and I had everything ready. Cordelia is going to kill me."

Buffy looked at the ceiling as tears fell from her eyes._ "No Will."_

"What?"

_"Well you weren't there before and I did fine. I think we'll be okay without you."_

William got quiet and thought bout what she was saying. "Are you sure?"

_"Oh my god," _Buffy said as slammed her fist down on her bed.

"What?"

_"You did not just ask me that after you just spent the last 2 minutes whining about how your life is going to ruined. Did you ever even consider how mine is going to be messed up after this? No you didn't. You're such an ass Will!"_

"I'm sorry Buffy."

Buffy sighed,_ "William this is your child, and I'm telling you this now because I know how hurt you were about the twins. I want you to be in this child's life."_

"Buffy I can't do that."

_"Why the fuck not?"_

"I'd have to tell Cordelia what happened and I can't do that."

_"Oh I see how it is. You're going to make this kid your dirty little secret. Well you know what William fuck you. You go and have your perfect life with your trophy wife and I raise this child with the other two you fathered."_

"Fine do what you want."

_"Fuck you William."_ Buffy said before she hung up.

* * *

Buffy stared at the comforter as she let the phone fall to the floor. She has always known that William was a good guy who made a few wrong decisions, but she'd never known him to be so mean and cruel. She had finally made the right decision. She'd let him into her kids lives and it's been a good one. And now when she was giving him the chance to see one of his children grow up…and he refused. That hurt her more than anything else. Buffy lay back as she absorbed the knowledge that William didn't want this child. She put her hand on her stomach as she thought about the baby that was growing inside of her. "Don't worry baby we'll be fine. We don't need him at all. Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

"I just can't believe it." Willow said as she walked around the living room.

"I know, but its fine. I mean really he doesn't want a part of this then fine I'll go it alone." Buffy said as she sat in the chair watching Willow pace.

"You know I'll help, Tara and I are always here for you."

"I know that and thank you."

"Are you going to tell the twins?"

"Yeah, as soon as they finish lunch."

"Do you want me to round them up?"

"Would you?" Buffy asked at Willow nodded them walked into the kitchen. Five minutes later she walked back into the living room with the twins.

"Auntie Willow said that you wanted to tell us something momma." Hayden said as they walked over to Buffy.

"Yeah baby I do. Now you know how you are always saying that you want a little brother or sister?" Hayden and Rory nodded. "Okay well I have something to tell you. Momma is having a baby…in other words you're getting a brother or sister." Buffy said as she smiled at the twins.

"When momma when?" Rory asked.

"About 9 months from now sweets."

"Where from?" Hayden asked.

"Here," Buffy said as she touched her stomach.

"How?" They both asked.

Buffy laughed.

"Well that's something I'll tell you both about when you're a little older okay?" Willow said as she scooped up Rory.

"So do you guys want to go to the park?" Buffy asked as she scooped up Hayden.

"Let's go." Willow said as they headed out.

* * *

"William, I'm home." Cordelia said as she walked in the apartment.

"Hey baby," William said before he kissed her.

"So do you want to know what I was doing today?" Cordelia asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Of course," William said as he walked in behind her.

"Well I want dress shopping."

"Dress shopping? For what?"

"For my wedding dress silly."

"Oh…well god you're going to need one of those."

"Well I wasn't sure at first, but since things have gotten better lately. I just figured why not."

"Yeah…so Cordelia can we talk?"

"Uh yeah sure, let's go into the living room." Cordelia said as she took his hand and walked into the other room with him.

"Have a seat." William said. "Okay now Cordelia I want to talk about Buffy and the kids."

"Oh I called her."

"You what?"

"I called Buffy."

"When?"

"Yesterday while you were out, she wasn't exactly chatty."

"What time did you call her?"

"Eleven, I was surprised she was awake. It was sort of a spur of the moment call."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Well I told her that I wanted Rory and Hayden in the wedding and she started crying and talking about hating liars and someone was scum."

"Oh,"

"But what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing…just nothing."

"Okay then I'll start on dinner."

"Okay baby I'm gonna watch some TV."

"Okay I'll yell for you in a few." William nodded as she left the room.

"Oh god," William said as he sighed.

* * *


	11. Lets Move On

**Authors Note: This little note goes out to Susie who left a review. You probably read this story on spuffy central right? Well yeah it got deleted before i could finish it. But on a happy note i finished this story a year ago and I'm planning on posting the entire thing on here. So yeah. Oh and Will might seem like a real asshole right now and well that's just William...but he's going to get better. I try to redeem him later on in this story. So yeah. Enjoy! As always Review because that's what makes me update faster. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Let's Move On!

"Mom where is my ticket?" Rory yelled as she tore he room apart.

"Check your dresser honey." Buffy yelled from the kitchen.

Rory walked over to her dressed and found her ticket. "Thanks mom." Rory grabbed her bags and carried them to the living room.

"Rory will your hurry up?" Hayden said as he followed her down the stairs.

"Shut up Hayden I'm going as fast as I can." Rory said as she tripped over a toy and fell down the stairs.

"Rory," Hayden yelled as he ran to her, "Are you okay?"

"Rory," Buffy yelled as she ran into the room, "Sweets are you okay?"

"Yeah I just tripped over this." Rory said as she grabbed the toy off the stairs. "Peyton, Henry get down here." Rory yelled as she looked up the stairs.

"Yeah," Henry said as he walked over to the top of the stairs.

"Is this yours?" Rory asked as she held up the toy so he could see it.

Henry shook his head. "No Rory its Peyton's."

Rory nodded and Henry ran to get his twin sister.

Peyton appeared at the top of the stairs a few seconds later. "Yea Rory,"

"Is this yours?"

Peyton nodded as Rory tossed the toy up to her.

"Peyton what have I told you about your things?" Buffy said as she looked at the small girl.

"I'm sorry mama."

"No I don't want you to apologize to me. I want you to apologize to your sister. She's the one who tripped on it."

"I'm really sorry Rory."

"Its okay squirt just please pick up your stuff from not on okay?"

Peyton nodded then ran off to her room.

"Well we're leaving." Hayden said as he walked over to his mother.

"Okay guys. Please be good."

"We will be." Hayden said as he hugged Buffy.

"Let your father know that I send my congratulations."

"Yeah we will. But mom," Rory said as she pulled Buffy into a hug.

"What?"

"He's marrying the wrong woman." Rory said as she pulled away then grabbed her things and followed Hayden out.

* * *

**-CUT!-**

Sorry about that. I guess I should probably fill you in on what has happened these last 12 years. Well first of all my babies, Rory and Hayden, just turned 16. It was a hard birthday, because regardless of everything that happened with William I missed him a lot. Oh and remember my sudden pregnancy? Well a couple months after I found out I was pregnant I found out that I was having twins again. Then on January 23rd I welcomed two little babies into my life. Their names are Peyton Alexandra (AN: Alexandra is my real name! Had to throw that in there) and Henry Lucas, they're 12 years old now and they're each other's best friend. Peyton has blonde curly hair and green eyes, the kind of green that REALLY stands out and Henry has light brown hair and REALLY blue eyes. However unlike their brother and sister, William wants nothing to do with them. Yeah he's a stupid mother….never mind that's another chapter in an endless story.

So as for everything else in my life…my parents got a divorce. That was really fun. Mom moved in with my real dad, Lindsey and they are raising my little sisters and their 6 year old son together. I know they're idiots too. My dad married Nina and they thought they were doing so well with Connor that they had 3 more. I was pretty ticked off about that. Yeah as for me, well I had to move out of the penthouse so I sold it and got quite the pretty penny from it and bought a large townhouse in a nice neighborhood outside of New York. It's a pretty nice house considering what I do for a living. Oh yeah about that, I finally graduated. Now I'm the proud owner of one of the finest art galleries in New York. Guess it pay to be in school a little longer. Plus it really pissed off my folks.

You're probably wondering what Willow has been doing this whole time. Well Tara and Willow finally tied the knot. It was very beautiful ceremony. It's not really a binding contract or anything; I mean the law doesn't recognize it. But we all do. They had the ceremony in this beautiful little park, and it was an all Wiccan ceremony, because they both believe in that stuff. Anyway they recently moved to Connecticut so I hardly see them. It's a little depressing, but it's okay for now. As for William…well for reasons that I've never quite understood, he didn't marry Cordelia right away. In fact they pushed it back. And now after 12 years they're finally going to do it. He's almost 40 and he's decided that now he's gonna tie the knot. Whatever, but according to Rory…Cordelia hasn't been very sweet and innocent. Anyway right now my kids are on their way to LA for their father's, 12 years in the making, wedding. They're not too happy about it either. In fact they're down right angry. They're mad that their father doesn't want to know Peyton and Henry and they're mad that he's marrying Cordy. But they understand that they can't talk to William about it, but I fear that their understanding may be coming to an end. My babies, however, they don't care that Will doesn't want to know them, because they see how upset he makes Rory and Hayden. They don't know however, that the reason they're so upset with William is because of them. Anyway that's what's been happening…crazy I know.

* * *

"Mom," Peyton said as she walked towards Buffy.

"Yes honey,"

"I was just wondering something."

"What were you wondering?"

"Why if William makes them so mad, do Hayden and Rory go to see him?"

"Well honey because as mad as they get at him, he's still their father and he still loved them very much."

"Why doesn't he love us mom?"

"What do you mean baby?"

"Mom he never comes to see us, it's always Rory and Hayden. He refuses to meet me and yet he invites them to his thing this weekend. Does that mean he doesn't love us?"

Buffy stared at Peyton, who was sounding wiser than her years and moved a stray hair from her face. "My baby, you are getting to be so smart that it makes what I have to tell you so much harder. But I'll tell you because you deserve to know. Your father and I didn't exactly plan on having you two. It just happened and it happened when your dad was engaged to Cordy, the woman he's going to marry this weekend. And because of that he refused to know you because he'd have to fess up to Cordelia about what happened."

"And he doesn't want to do that does he?"

"Nope, and he probably never will. But Rory might."

"Why?"

"You know how you always see your brother and sister angry with your father," Buffy said as Peyton nodded, "Well they're tired of your father ignoring you. So tired in fact that I think they may tell him."

"Oh, but why would they do that?"

"Because they think the world of you two and they don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

"I really love them. They're the best brother and sister in the world."

"And they really love you honey. Okay let's go to bed." Buffy said as she took Peyton's hand and went upstairs.


	12. Clearing the Air

**Authors Note: Lord i forgot how long this chapter is. Any way this the chapter where William WAKES UP! YAY! So that should be pretty good. it's really angsty through out the whole thing until the end. You'll learn a bit about Cordelia too so that's a plus. Alright here we go. And as always review because i love getting reviews and look i updated sooner. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Clearing the Air

"I hate this," Rory said as she grabbed her bags off the luggage claim.

"I know me too. I mean he couldn't take 10 minutes out of his busy day to pick his two kids up." Hayden said as he helped Rory, "Did he even arrange for a cab?"

"Yeah supposedly, but we'll find out soon enough I guess." Rory said as they walked out.

"Rory Giles?" A man walked over to Rory as she struggled with her bags.

"Yes who are you?"

"I'm Andrew, your father's intern. He asked me to come pick you and brother up."

"Great, well here are my things and that's my brother, Hayden. Can you load it all up or do you need our help?"

"No I can manage."

"Okay," Rory said before she walked over to the car and got in. Hayden helped Andrew load the bags up then got in as well.

Andrew closed the trunk then got in the driver's seat. "Well are we all set?'

"Yeah jeeves," Rory said before she looked back out the window.

Andrew nodded then drove away.

* * *

"He didn't tell me when they'd be coming, but I assume it's soon." Cordelia said as she helped Anya with her house chores.

"Yeah he told Xander, but when Xander offered to pick them up Will said he had it covered."

"Yeah he sent Andrew."

"His INTERN!" Anya said as she stared at Cordelia.

"Yep,"

"They're going to be so pissed off. Why didn't you go?"

"They hate me. So Will figured it'd be better if I just stayed away."

"Why do they hate you?"

"William is marrying me, and they wanted him to marry Buffy."

"God I miss Buffy. Oh sorry I guess I can see where they'd be coming from."

"Me too, you know sometimes I…never mind."

"No what?"

"It's not important."

"You can tell me Cordelia."

"Sometimes I think that Will pushed our wedding back all these years because he was waiting for Buffy."

"Thank god I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"I almost called the whole thing off 6 months ago, but he came home and declared that we would be we by the end of the summer. And here we are 2 weeks away, but 12 years too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't…Anya I did something."

"What?"

"I hired a private investigator to look into Will's doings. And he found something."

"What?"

"Rory and Hayden aren't Buffy's only kids. She has two more…and they're Will's."

"Oh my god," Anya said as she sat down next to Cordy, "But how could I have not known that?"

"No one does. My investigator found out because he checked out their hospital birth certificates. About four years ago Will went to New York and paid five thousand dollars to have his name placed under father. And after the money and a paternity test the hospital did."

"Oh wow, but when did he do this?"

"Remember how he ended up in New York after he graduated?"

"Yeah,"

"Well it happened then, but he's never met them face to face, which really pisses me off. I mean its one thing to cheat on me, but to completely ignore two babies who didn't do anything to deserve it…that unforgivable."

"Cordelia can I ask you something,"

"Sure,"

"Why aren't you more pissed off about this?"

"About him and Buffy having an affair? Well because I'm having one."

"What?"

"With my private investigator."

"Holy shit Cordy. Then why did you agree to marry Will?"

"I don't know, I guess partly because Doyle and I were ending it. But now…"

"What about now?"

"Now Doyle wants to marry me and I want to marry him too."

"Damn that's screwed up."

"Isn't it always? Listen I have to go I promised Will I'd go to the house to greet them."

"Okay, thanks for stopping by and send my niece and nephew over here. I haven't seen them in 10 years."

"I will bye Anya." Cordelia said before she walked out.

Anya waited till she heard the car pull away before she spoke. "You get all that?"

"Yeah I did." Xander said as he walked out of the shadows.

"I just can't believe she hired a private investigator and she's sleeping with him."

"Rory was right."

"You think she bought it?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Even the 10 years thing?"

"Yeah that was a nice touch by the way."

"So what's Rory going to do with this?" Anya said as Xander handed her the tape out of the recorder.

"She's going to save her mom."

* * *

"Thanks Andrew." Hayden said as he helped unload the bags.

"I'm sorry William couldn't make it." Andrew said.

"Oh no it's fine; I've gotten use to it. Rory on the other hand hasn't."

"No, but that's what big brothers are for I guess."

"Actually Rory is 3 minutes older than me."

Andrew looked at Hayden completely amazed. "Really? Wow I wouldn't have thought it."

"No one ever does."

"Are we ready?" Rory asked as she walked around the car.

"I think that's everything. Thank Andrew." Hayden said as he shook the other man's hand.

"Yeah thank Andrew, I'm sorry about earlier."

"You've welcome and it's alright. Take care of yourself." Andrew said before he got in the car and drove off.

"I wonder if Barbie is here." Rory said as she walked up the drive way with her bags.

"I doubt it, her Mercedes isn't here." Hayden said when they made it to the front door.

**_-Ding Dong-_**

The door opened and the twins were pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh my dears you're home." The woman said as she hugged them.

"Hello Joyce." They both chimed when they were let go of.

"Now set your things down and let me get a good look at you. Lorne! Lorne come see the darling babies that just walked through the door." Joyce yelled as Lorne appeared from the kitchen.

"Well I'll be damned look at these two. Rory…well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Come here." Lorne opened his arms as Rory walked into them.

"Hello Lorne." Rory said as she pulled away.

"You're too thin, where is that mother of yours we need to talk."

"Mom didn't come with us."

"Damn shame that, because this wedding is going to be one for the history books!" Rory laughed as Lorne smiled at Hayden.

"My look at you, you're growing up to be a handsome devil."

"Thanks Lorne. It's nice to see you too." Hayden said as he hugged the other man.

"Where are Peyton and Henry?" Lorne asked.

"Shh, you know we're not to know about them." Joyce said as she walked over to Lorne.

"Wait how do you know about our brother and sister?" Rory asked in a whisper.

"Your mother told us." Lorne said.

"When she came two years ago she told us about how she missed her babies terribly and we thought she meant you two, but then she said she had two more and when she told us that they were William's…we knew why they weren't with her."

"That's going to change soon." Rory said.

"What are you talking about?" Joyce asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Hayden said before they grabbed their things and headed to their room.

* * *

Cordelia pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. She was nervous as hell. It wasn't the wedding that had her on the edge it was the feeling that something wasn't quite right and it only get worse the second she entered that house. 'Might as well bit the bullet,' she thought as she grabbed her purse and keys then got out of the car.

"I'm home." Cordy said as she walked in the door.

"Miss Chase welcome home." Joyce said as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Are they here?"

"They're in their room. They were asking about their car."

"Oh well I'll go speak with them." Cordelia said as she started walking upstairs.

* * *

**-Knock-**

"Come in." Rory yelled through the door.

"Hey guys." Cordelia said as she walked in.

"Hi Cordelia," Hayden said.

Rory continued writing in her journal not once looking up at the woman.

Hayden nudged her and gave her a look. Rory looked up at Cordelia. "Hi Cordy,"

"Listen there's something I want to say. I know you two don't like me and frankly I don't blame you. But after next Saturday I'll be your step mother. So lets get everything off our chests now."

Rory stood up and cast a glace at Hayden, who knew what was coming. "Where's our car?"

"In the garage, Joyce has the keys."

"Okay…I hate this to be honest with you. My dad is a loser. He gets my mother knocked up and leaves the he decides to marry her old friend. So I don't hate Cordelia…I hate that you're letting him do this." Rory said then grabbed her purse and left the room.

"I…I'm sorry Hayden…let your sister know that, because I really am sorry." Cordelia said before she stood up and left the room.

* * *

Rory honked the horn for the third time as she waited for her brother. Hayden rolled his eyes as he smiled at Joyce and walked out to the car. Once he was inside it Rory backed down the driveway then headed towards their uncles.

"Rory…she says sorry." Hayden said.

"I shouldn't have been so mean, but I just…I had to tell her."

"I know Rory."

"Why did he pick up Hayden? Was work more important than us? Are we nothing to him? Am I nothing to him?" Rory asked as she began to cry.

"Rory pull over."

Rory pulled over and Hayden pulled her into a hug. "I have no answers for you sis. Our dad is a dick. We know that. We just have to ignore how he treats us for now. We're here for Peyton and Henry and most of all we're here for mom."

"I know…I'll be better I just got so mad. It really pissed me off."

"I know…so where are we going?"

"Uncle Xander's."

"Fun, are you ready to drive?"

"Yeah I think I can manage." Rory said as she turned the car back on to the road and headed on their way.

* * *

"Rory!" Molly yelled as she ran out of the house.

"Molly you're almost 18 and you still run to greet me."

Molly stopped running and began walking. "Shut up Rory." Molly said when she stopped in front of Rory.

"Hey I was just saying."

"Whatever. Wow look at that hair."

Rory touched her long blonder hair. "I know it's so long."

"Wow and here I am with my boring dark brown hair."

"It's still gorgeous. Hey where's Danny?"

"Inside, where's Hayden?"

"In the car, I think he was talking to his girlfriend."

"Oh gossip, come inside we have so much to talk about." Molly said before she led Rory inside.

"Rory," Xander said as he walked to the door to see what the noise was about.

"Uncle Xander." Rory said as she walked into her Uncles open arms.

"Hayden." Xander said as the boy walked in the door and over to join in on the hug.

"It's good to see you Uncle Xander." Hayden said as they all separated.

"Wow you two look…well Rory you look exactly like your mother did at your age. And Hayden…you look exactly like William."

"So what's the story on Cordelia?" Rory asked.

"Well it's interesting that you should ask. Anya!"

Anya appeared from the kitchen and smiled when she saw the twins. "Wow you're here. That's weird Cordelia left her like a half hour ago. Did you two duck out or was there a fight?"

"As always you're right Aunt Anya." Rory said.

"Well come in the living room. We have a lot to talk about." Anya said.

"Well I'm going upstairs; send Rory up when you're done." Molly yelled as they walked away.

They walked into the living room and Rory and Hayden sat together on the couch as Xander and Anya sat on the other couch across from them.

"So there was a fight…what about?" Anya asked.

"Cordelia did…" Rory started.

"Cordelia simply asked us to be honest with her and Rory got very emotional." Hayden said as Rory glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do. I don't want her as a step mother. So I told her that it was stupid and that my dad is a loser."

"Rory," Xander said.

"Well he is. First he gets mom knocked up with us and you know mom hides it from him. He finds out the truth about us and he's all Mr. Dad, then he screws mom again and tell her that he regretted it. Then he practically disowns the twins, and if it wasn't for his sudden birth certificate mission, they wouldn't have known about him at all. So he is a loser, because of how he's treated, us, our siblings and most of all our mother."

"You're right Rory." Anya said.

"I know,"

"No Rory you're right." Xander said before he pushed the button down on the stereo.

"_They hate me. So Will figured it'd be better if I just stayed away."_

"_Why do they hate you?"_

"_William is marrying me, and they wanted him to marry Buffy."_

"_God I miss Buffy. Oh sorry I guess I can see where they'd be coming from."_

"_Me too, you know sometimes I…never mind."_

"_No what?"_

"_It's not important."_

"_You can tell me Cordelia."_

"_Sometimes I think that Will pushed our wedding back all these years because he was waiting for Buffy." _

"_Thank god I'm not the only one who thinks so." _

Xander hit the stop button. "You see Rory."

"She…she feels bad for us."

"Yes, and there's more." Nick said as he hit the button again.

"…_And here we are 2 weeks away, but 12 years too late."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't…Anya I did something."_

"_What?"_

"_I hired a private investigator to look into Will's doings. And he found something."_

"_What?"_

"_Rory and Hayden aren't Buffy's only kids. She has two more…and they're Will's."_

"_Oh my god," Anya said as she sat down next to Cordy, "But how could I have not known that?"_

"_No one does. My investigator found out because he checked out their hospital birth certificates. About four years ago Will went to New York and paid five thousand dollars to have his name placed under father. And after the money and a paternity test the hospital did."_

Xander hit the stop button again and fast forward really quickly.

"Dad paid five thousand dollars to claim Peyton and Henry. Why?" Rory asked.

"No one knows Rory. But we wish we did." Anya said.

"…_he's never met them face to face, which really pisses me off. I mean its one thing to cheat on me, but to completely ignore two babies who didn't do anything to deserve it…that unforgivable." _

"_Cordelia can I ask you something,"_

"_Sure,"_

"_Why aren't you more pissed off about this?"_

"_About him and Buffy having an affair? Well because I'm having one."_

"_What?"_

"_With my private investigator."_

"_Holy shit Cordy. Then why did you agree to marry Will?"_

"_I don't know, I guess partly because Doyle and I were ending it. But now…"_

"_What about now?"_

"_Now Doyle wants to marry me and I want to marry him too."_

Xander hit the stop button as Rory stared at the stereo. "I knew it." Rory said.

"I know honey, but now what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll know soon enough."

* * *

"Hey I'm home." Will said as he walked in the door.

"William welcome home." Joyce said as she walked down the stairs.

"Good Evening Joyce. Are they here?"

Joyce shook her head. "They left a few hours ago to visit with their Aunt and Uncle."

"Oh well that's good. Is Cordelia here?"

"Yes she's in your room."

"Thanks Joyce." Will said before he walked upstairs.

Joyce was a woman that Will had met 10 years ago when he was just starting to get to know the twins. So he asked her if she'd like to be his children's nanny and after meeting them she never left. Joyce is one of Will's favorite people because she was like a mother to him when he needed one the most. He's very grateful to her for that.

"Cordelia," Will said as he opened the door.

"Oh hey Will." Cordy said as she walked out of the closet.

"What's up?" Will said as he looked at her.

"Nothing I'm just getting ready to leave."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"Out," Cordelia said as she slipped on her shoes.

"You've been going out a lot this week."

"Yeah well with the wedding so close there's still a lot to do so I've been going out and doing those things for it."

"Oh, well I thought since the kids just got here we'd all have dinner together."

"Oh sorry honey, but I already made plans maybe tomorrow." Cordelia said as she grabbed her coat and purse. "Cheer up. Its not as bad as what comes later." Cordelia leaned down and kissed Will's cheek. "Bye."

"Bye love." Will said as she left.

* * *

"Okay we're going home." Hayden said as he led Rory to the door.

"Okay then drive safe and we'll see you tomorrow." Anya said as they all hugged.

"Bye guys." Hayden said as they opened the door and walked outside.

"So we're really going home?" Rory asked as she got in the passenger seat.

"Yeah Rory we're really going home."

"You think he'll ask about them?"

"He never has before. Why should he start now?"

"You're right…I just wish he would."  
"Me too, you know one of us should write a screenplay about our lives and turn it into a movie. We'd be rich."

Rory laughed. "I'll write the screenplay if you direct it."

"Deal,"

* * *

"You're back." Joyce said as the twins walked in.

"Hey Joyce, is dinner ready?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, and your father is home."

"Great,"

"Lorelia, Hayden," William said as he walked in, "Give your old man a hug."

"No thanks." Rory said as she walked into the dinning room.

"We'll pass." Hayden said as he followed her.

"What was that all about?" William asked Joyce.

"Don't ask me William they're your children and I mean they're your children."

William nodded and walked into the dinning room and sat at the head of the table. "So how was the flight?"

"Ask Andrew." Rory said.

"Lorelia I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up. I was very busy."

"Then you should have let Uncle Xander pick us up."

"I didn't want to burden him."

"We're not a burden dad. And plus he offered to, but you said you had it covered."

"I did, I sent Andrew."

"Are you numb?" Hayden spoke up for the first time since William had sat down.

Joyce walked in and placed the plates of spaghetti down before Nathan could answer Hayden. Joyce could feel the tension so as soon as she was done she excused herself from the room.

"Son, I am not numb I just didn't want your uncle to have to give up his day so I simply asked Andrew. And as for you, Lorelia, you need to watch your tone. I'm still your father."

"Wow that's a laugh riot."

"Young lady,"

"Don't you dare young lady me, you may be my father and I do have to show you some respect, but I'm have a problem doing that when you're being a jerk."

"Lorelia Lily Summers, you stop this rude behavior this instant."

"Fine I will…when you meet Peyton and Henry."

William looked at Rory as if she'd called him an asshole. "You know better than to say their names in this house."

"Why? Because you couldn't keep it in your pants. Because if that's the case then no I don't know better. All I know is that I have a little brother and sister who have to live their lives knowing that their dad doesn't want to meet them. I hate how you're treating them. You don't even know them dad. They're two wonderful kids. They're so smart and so talented, but you wouldn't know that. I mean do you even know how old they are" Rory's question was met with silence. "I didn't think so. You don't know your kids William. I'm going to bed." Rory rose from her chair.

"Lorelia,"

"My name is Rory. Grandma and Grandpa Summers are the only ones who call me Lorelia." Rory said before she walked out.

"She is so infuriating just like Buffy." Will said.

"No dad, mom only pisses you off because she didn't do as you asked. You really are a heartless selfish bastard. Rory use to idolize you. That was until the day she realized what you were doing to the twins. And it only got worse when she found out how broken mom was. I'm starting to really hate who you are dad. I really don't want to be like you anymore." Hayden said before he rose from his chair and left the room.

* * *

William sat at the table for twenty minutes before Joyce came in. "What have I done Joyce?"

Joyce took a seat next to William and took his hand. "William when I met those two babies I knew they loved their father. They put you on a pedestal that no one could ever humanly achieve. But something happened. And forgive me, but you made a mistake. You slept with their mother and broke her heat. You turned you back on a woman who loved you so completely for a woman who didn't even want you to see your kids alone. And when your night with her ended with an unwanted pregnancy, you told her that you didn't care. Yes William, I know all about this. Now an older brother and sister are looking out for their siblings. They only want you to admit that they're yours and take some responsibility. They want you to love them and apologize to their mother. That's where you went wrong William."

"Oh Joyce, I know what I did was wrong, but I did what I felt was right. Maybe you're right maybe I did choose the wrong girl. But how do I make things right again?"

"Oh dear that is for you alone to figure out."

"But how?"

"Talk to your kids. Rory may hate you right now, but when it comes to her siblings she's willing to talk."

"Joyce, how did you find out?"

"Buffy…when she was here a couple of years ago she accidentally let it slip."

"Does Cordelia know?"

"No, but that may not last."

"I know, I'll go talk to Rory. Thank you Joyce."

"It's no problem William. I'm always here for you."

"I know and I thank you for that."

* * *

"I just want him to meet them." Rory said as she laid on her bed.

"I know Rory, but there's something I've been thinking about lately."

"What?"

"I'm starting to think that maybe Peyton and Henry don't want to meet dad."

"Why?"

"Because they're fine with only having mom."

"Because that's all they've ever been offered."

"True, but they see our fights with dad and the pain we are put through and they don't want that. I mean have we ever asked them what they want."

"Well no, but…"

"No Rory. We need to ask them what they want."

"Hayden…"

**-Knock-**

"Whose there?" Rory asked.

"It's your father…Can I come in?"

Rory shook her head as Hayden crossed the room to the door.

"Come in." Hayden said when he opened the door.

William walked in and pulled a chair up to Rory's bed. "Listen we need to talk."

"I'll say."

"Lore…Rory I understand that you're hurt, really I do. But this is bigger than the fact that you're hurt."

"What do you mean Dad?"

"Twelve years ago I made a choice. I chose to throw caution to the wind and sleep with your mother. However I wasn't prepared for what happened after. You two know that your mother is a sleep talker right?"

"Yeah of course we do." Rory said.

"Well after we slept together we fell asleep. But I wasn't totally asleep. My mind was racing and that's when I overheard your mother. She was dreaming about the perfect family…and all of the things that she wanted to say to me. I freaked out, I never thought about what my actions would do to her. I wasn't ready to make that leap with Buffy. Especially since things with Cordelia were so up in the air. So I left. I wrote Buffy that awful not and I left. But when she called to tell me that she was pregnant, I panicked. I wasn't ready to accept Buffy and I knew that she'd ask me to leave my life and my job for her. I was still such a child. I was 27, and Buffy was only 23. I felt horrible…So I decided that she didn't need me."

"Then why the birth certificate stuff?"

"Same reason I had yours changed. You're all my children whether I've met you or not."

"Then why won't you at least meet them?"

"I'm scared of rejection."

"By Peyton and Henry?"

"Them…and your mother."

"Dad…no offence but you rejected mom first. I think she'd have to be crazy to welcome you back."

"No I mean…your mother rejecting me as their father."

"Oh…dad she wouldn't do that."

"She wouldn't?"

"No…dad she wants you in their life just as much as we do. She wants them to be able to come here and visit with you whenever they want. Most of all she wants you to meet the second greatest mistake in her life."

"She wants all of that?"

"Yeah she really does dad."

"Well…what about Cordelia?"

"Well you know you could always just tell her."

"She'll leave me!"

"Dad I'm going to ask you something and you have to be honest with me."

"Okay."

"Are you happy? Is Cordelia really the person for you?"

William sat back as he thought about Rory's question. "No."

"No what?"

"No I'm not happy, and a lot of it has to do with Cordelia."

"Then why are you still with her?"

"Because…Because…honestly I'm not so sure anymore."

"Dad I understand that if at the time you loved her when you proposed, but things change dad. People change. Hell we watched mom grow up."

"You're right. But I don't want to hurt Cordelia."

"Dad you have to do what's right for you."

"I know…I think I'm going to go to bed." William stood up and walked to over to Rory.

"Can I get that hug I ignored earlier dad?"

"Sure." William said as he pulled Rory to him.

"I'm so sorry Daddy."

"No baby I deserved it. I've been so horrible to you and Hayden. But that's going to change now. You have my undivided attention."

"Good, I love you daddy."

"I love you too." William said as he kissed Rory's head.

Rory pulled away from her father as Hayden walked over to them.

"Son…I'm very sorry."

Hayden wrapped his arms around his father. "Thank you dad."

"For what?"

"Waking up."

William felt tears in the corner of his eyes as he held Hayden. "You're welcome son…you're very welcome."

* * *

**-Ring-**

"Peyton will you answer that?" Buffy yelled from the kitchen.

**-Ring-**

"Got it!" Peyton yelled as she ran to the phone. "Hello…oh hey Rory….No we're just…what…oh yeah she's in the kitchen…okay hold on." Peyton set the phone down and ran to the kitchen. "Mom Rory's on the phone."

"Okay I'll get it in a second."

"Okay." Peyton ran back to the phone. "Mom will be on in a second…no just cleaning my room…No I didn't….whatever here's mom." Peyton handed the phone to Buffy then ran back upstairs.

"Hi baby how was the flight?"

"_Fine…fought with dad."_

"Already, Cant you two every get along."

"_We can now."_

"What happened?"

"_Dad wants to meet Peyton and Henry."_

"What?"

"_Yeah he wants to meet them mom. So he's scheduled a flight for them tomorrow."_

"Well that's wonderful but they can't fly alone Rory."

"_Duh mom that's why you're coming with them."_

"No Rory,"

"_Come on mom Please."_

"Rory,"

"_Mom…"_

"Fine what time?"

"_Tomorrow at noon,"_

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Yea I love you mom."_

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Be good."

"_Bye momma."_

Buffy hung up and walked up to Henry's room. "Sweetie pack a bag."

Henry paused his video game and looked at Buffy. "Why are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah we're going to LA."

"But that's where…"

"I know."

"We're meeting him aren't we?" Peyton asked from behind Buffy.

"Yeah you are." Buffy said as she walked out of the room.

* * *


	13. Admitting the Truth for Once

**Authors Note: What do you know another update? I might have another one up tonight or atleast at some point tomorrow. Thanks you guys who are still reading and reviewing. But come on what's with the ones who read and never review. Come on guys PLEASE! Reviews are my bread and butter! PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Admitting the Truth for Once

"Why do you always have to leave?" Doyle asked as Cordelia got dressed.

"William expects me home."

Doyle sat up in the bed and pulled Cordelia to him. "Why don't you leave him?"

"Because…"

"You aren't happy. Whenever you bring him up your face gets this sad look about it. I feel like shouldn't be sending you back."

"I know Doyle."

"No Cordelia you don't. You have no idea how hard it is to control the urge to go there and save you."

"Save me? What will you be saving me from?"

"You're suffocating in that place."

"Doyle…we need to end this."

"Cordelia don't say that. Not when we just started again."

"I have a commitment to William. I'm sorry I can't break that."

"But he can?"

"He did what we've been doing for months, but he only did it once. I'm sorry Doyle." Cordelia said as she stood up and grabbed her purse. Doyle grabbed her wrist.

"I'll fight for you if I have to."

"No Doyle you have to let me go."

"I can't do that."

"Why? Why can't you let me go?"

"Because I love you."

"No Doyle you don't. We don't love each other."

"Yes we do. Cordelia I love you and I know you love me. I see it in your eyes and I feel it in your kiss."

"Doyle…don't…" Doyle let go of her wrist.

"Go Cordelia. Go because you obviously don't want to be here."

"Doyle please understand."

"Leave already. Please Cordelia just go." Doyle said as he walked to the bathroom.

Cordelia grabbed her things and walked out the door.

* * *

William stared at his breakfast as he listened to the conversation going on around him.

"What time are they coming in tonight?"

"Seven, but there might be a delay," Rory answered Hayden's question.

"Isn't there always? Dad are you coming with us?" Hayden asked William. "Dad?"

"Oh sorry…what?"

"Are you going with us to the airport?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Dad is something going on with you?"

"Oh no sorry I'm just thinking."

"About Cordelia?"

"Yeah,"

"Speaking of which where is she?"

"She didn't come home last night."

"What?" Rory asked.

"She never called she just didn't come home. But it's not like this isn't the first time."

"What? She's done this before!" Hayden yelled.

"It's not a big deal. She's probably out with Harmony."

"Oh…okay dad."

"I'm going to go guys. I have one case to work on then I'll be home."

"Okay daddy." Rory said as Will got up and left.

* * *

"Cordelia is home." Hayden told Rory as he watched the woman pull up.

"I want to know what's going on." Rory said as she got up and waited by the door.

Cordelia shut the car door then walked inside. "Rory!" Cordelia scared as she almost plowed into the girl. "You scared me."

"I did? I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About you and where you've been all night."

"Oh…well I was with…Harmony."

"Oh…really?"

"Yep, we were working on wedding stuff."

"That's weird because you told dad 2 months ago that the wedding was done, the planning that is."

"It is, but there's always last minute stuff."

"I see."

"Rory stop playing with her." Hayden said.

"Fine…Cordelia we know about Doyle."

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. But I bet Aunt Anya would know. What do you think Hayden?"

"I think so too." Hayden said with a smirk on his face.

"How did you?"

"Aunt Anya told me. Cordelia if you wanted to know dad's secrets why didn't you just ask?"

"I don't know…I guess I just figured that he wouldn't tell me."

"So you know about our siblings."

"Yes, and I feel the same as you probably do about the whole situation."

"Yeah you probably don't, but okay."

"I left Doyle…I left him for good for your father."

"Really? Are you certain that Dad is who you want?"

"Yeah I've always wanted William. I just wanted so badly to get back at him. But that childish."

"Okay, well if that's how you feel then there's something you should know."

"What?"

"My mom is coming here…with Peyton and Henry." Rory said then walked away.

"Is she serious?"

"As a heart attack, so if you need to rethink you and dad…now would be the time." Hayden said then walked out.

* * *

"So they're plane lands in fifteen minutes." Hayden said as he walked back to William and Rory, who were standing at the gate.

"Good, then that means we can go buy a quick soda." Rory said.

"Go you two, I'll wait." William said.

"We'll get you something okay dad." Hayden said as he followed Rory.

William took a seat on the bench and fell asleep as he waited.

* * *

Buffy walked off the plane twenty minutes later with Peyton and Henry. "Are you guys ready?" She asked.

"No," They both said.

"Well too bad." Buffy said as she led them inside. Buffy looked around for Hayden and Rory, but found William instead. "Can you two go sit over there please?" Buffy asked the twins who nodded and went to sit down. Buffy sighed and gathered up as much courage as she possible then walked over to William. She nudged his arm as she sat next to him. "William rise and shine."

William opened his eyes slowly and looked at the woman beside him. "Buffy?'

"Hello William."

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"A couple seconds, where are the twins?"

"Mom!" Rory yelled.

"There," William pointed as Buffy stood up and grabbed Rory.

"Hi sweetie"

"Hey mom." Hayden said as he handed William a soda.

"Hello Hayden. Oh Gwen called for you."

"Thanks mom. Where are the twins?"

"Over there, will you go get them for me please?" Hayden nodded as he walked past Buffy. "So William are you ready for this? Buffy asked.

"As I'll ever be. Did I tell you how great you look?"

"No, but thanks." Buffy smiled at William then watched Peyton and Henry walk towards them. "William I'd like you to meet Peyton and Henry Summers. Kids, this is your father."

William looked down at the twins and felt instantly horrible. "Hi…Listen you don't have to call me dad. I don't mind being called William or Will whichever you're more comfortable with."

"Okay," They said.

William looked at Rory then looked back at the twins. "Will you two come with me?" William asked.

"Okay," they said then they followed William to the bench.

"Wonder what that's about." Rory said.

"Your dad is trying to bond with them I think. That or apologize." Buffy said.

"Mom can I ask you something,"

"Sure honey."

"Have you forgiven dad?"

"Part of me has, but there's still a large part of me that never will."

"I see,"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity I suppose."

"Ah, I see." Buffy smiled knowingly at Rory.

"What?"

"No playing matchmaker young lady."

"Mom I wasn't…"

"I know you Rory and as long as you've known your father you've wanted us to be together, but if that's meant to happen it has to happen on it's own."

"Fine,"

"Are we clear?"

"As crystal mom,"

"Good."

* * *

"Okay look I know I haven't done right by you two, but I'm going to change that." William said as he stared at the twins.

"Can I ask you something?" Henry asked.

"Henry don't." Peyton said as she grabbed her big brother's arm.

"Shh Pey…William do you really even care about us?"

"To be honest with you, I've always cared, but I've been selfish. I chose to ignore my own flesh and blood so I could keep a woman that doesn't even want me anymore." William said as he kneeled down in front of them, "But like I said, that's all going to change now. I'm going to be in your lives from now on, I'll be in your lives so much that you'll be begging me to leave."

"We'll try it, but if you leave and make Peyton cry…I'll sick Hayden on you."

"If I make Peyton cry I'll ask Hayden to beat me up okay?"

"Good, but we don't have to call you dad right?"

"Nope William is fine."

"William," Peyton said.

"Yes dear,"

"Thanks for asking us to come."

"Oh sweetie…you're so welcome." William said as a tear fell from his eyes.

* * *

"I'm going to go get Joyce. She'll be so excited." Rory said as she got out of the car.

"I'll help with the bags." Hayden said as he got out.

"Yeah I'll help you too son." William said as he got out.

"Buffy," Joyce said as she walked out of the house.  
"Joyce," Buffy said as she hugged the older woman.

"Oh my dear you look so beautiful. Motherhood has done wonders to you."

"Thank you Joyce. I have some people I want you to meet." Buffy said as she walked over to Peyton and Henry. "I'd like you to meet William's other children. This is Peyton and this is Henry. Kids this is the woman who took care of your brother and sister. Her name is Joyce."

"Oh my…Buffy they're gorgeous. They're the spitting image of you." Joyce said as she looked at the twins. "Hello there…how are you two?"

"We're good." Henry said.

"Actually I'm hungry." Peyton said.

"Well I'll have none of that, now come inside and I'll make you whatever you want." Joyce said as she led them inside.

Buffy followed them and smiled at how happy they looked.

"They're wonderful Buffy." William said from behind her.

"William…thank you. Can we talk?"

"Sure just follow me." William led her to the den and took a seat on the couch.

"I wanted to say thank you."

"No Buffy this was way overdue."

"Yes it was, but…"

"No Buffy, I've been such a bastard these past 12 years, especially when you came with the kids that last time, I just…I lied to you and ignored my children."

"Lied to me?"

"Yes, I lied to you about regretting it. I never regretted what happened that night. I heard you talking in your sleep about us all living together and for some reason I panicked. I shouldn't have said what I did in that letter. I was…god Buffy I was so stupid."

"Yes William, you were stupid, but that's in the past. A past that I'd rather not think about. All I'm here for is moral support for my kids. I'm not here to fix things with you, so please William lets just be civil for the kids." Buffy said before she got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Nathan I'm home." Cordelia yelled as she walked in.

William ran down the stairs to greet her. "Cordelia, hey baby, where have you been?"

"I went into work. I thought I'd go in you know see what's up and get a few things taken care of."

"Oh…well there's something I need to tell you." William said as he took her hands.

"What is it William?"

"Buffy is here."

"She is?"

"Yes, she's here with my children."

"Your children?"

"Yes, I know I should have told you this sooner, but Hayden and Rory aren't my only kids."

"What?"

"When I…god Cordy I thought we were over and I wanted Buffy…so I slept with her and I realized how wrong it was and I came back. Actually I panicked because Buffy wanted a family, so I came back to you and few weeks later Buffy called me and told me that she was pregnant. But I ignored her and I've ignored the kids for twelve years. Until now, Cordelia, Buffy brought my twins with her."

"William, why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

"I tried to. Remember the night you bought your wedding dress?"

"Yeah,"

"I tried to tell you that night, but you were talking about how you called Buffy and I froze."

"William, I'm not angry that you cheated, but I am angry about the fact that you ignored two children who were completely innocent in all this." Cordelia said as she pulled her hands away, "Are they here?"

"No they're at Anya's."

"Okay well I'm going to lie for a while. I love you William, but you're an idiot." Cordelia said as she went upstairs.

* * *

"They look happy Buffy." Xander said as they sat down at the counter in the kitchen.

"I know they look like I've given them the best present I could ever give."

"So how's William?"

"He's okay I think. He was trying to fix things with me."

"What?"

"He just told me the truth about what happened that night and he apologized for everything."

"Did you accept?"

"Yeah, but I told him that I didn't want to rehash the past and that we should be civil for the kids."

"Wow, you know Buffy he told me about the note, well the truth about the note."

"Yeah he probably told you, Gunn and Clem before he ever told me."

"Well yeah, but he told us two days after it happened."

"Oh so you knew before I called you."

"Buffy I knew you were pregnant before you told me."

"They why didn't you make him take some responsibility?"

"I did and he got their birth certificate changed because of it. I didn't send him to you because that was the last thing you needed. You didn't need Will and he didn't need you. Buffy I never worried about you for a second."

"What?"

"When you left home sixteen years ago, I never worried because I know you Buffy. You're strong, confident and beyond capable of handling your self. I never needed to worry about you, not ever. Even when Will did what he did I knew you would be alright. So I never sent Will to you. I only made him claim responsibility for what he did, that's something I never told anyone. Not even Anya."

"I see…thanks Xander."

"You're welcome sis. So you should probably go because it's getting late."

"Yeah I don't want to disturb a sleeping house."

"Hey Buffy,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know why he hasn't married Cordelia yet?"

"No,"

"He was still scared because of that night with you."

"So I'm the reason."

Xander nodded as a smile came to Buffy's face as she walked out.

* * *


	14. Introducing

**Authors Note: So there are only two more chapters left. :( I know it's sad. But i'm glad i'm almost done with this. It's never been completely finished and posted before so it's nice to know that it'll finally be done and out there. Then i can focus again on my other stories. So if you're reading this and you read my 70's show stuff too dont worry i'm getting back to that i just needed to get this done first. Anyway as always please review!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Introducing…

"William we're back!" Buffy yelled as she walked in the house.

"Is dad in bed?" Rory asked.

"Seems like it. Well I guess we should hit the sheets too. We got a big weekend ahead of us." Buffy said as she walked towards the stairs.

"Buffy," Cordelia said as she looked down the stairs.

"Cordy you scared me."

Cordelia walked down the stairs and pulled the other woman into a hug. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"William told me what he did to you and those kids."

"Oh no Cordy it's fine. Are you okay thought?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. William and I talked and we're okay."

"Good, okay well…" Buffy smiled then turned around and scooped up skinny little Peyton. "This is Peyton."

"God she's so small. She's twelve right?"

"Yeah, but she was born with a few health problems."

"What problems?"

"Irregular heartbeat, low blood pressure and diabetes which actually came on a few years ago, and the pills she takes affect her weight so she only weighs 65 pounds."

"Oh my, and who's this?" Cordelia asked when Henry walked up.

"This is Henry."

"So you're going to be my step mom."

"Yeah look like."

"Well what should I call you?"

"How about Cordelia,"

"Okay, I'll call you Cordelia."

Cordy smiled then took Henry's hand. "Let's go upstairs; I picked out one of the rooms for you and you sister."

"Cool, come on mom lets go."

Cordelia led Henry upstairs as Buffy followed behind carrying Peyton.

* * *

Rory shut her and Hayden's bedroom door and leaned up against it. "Mom like Cordelia," Rory said.

"Yeah I got that." Hayden said as he looked up from his book.

"What are we going to do now?" Rory said as she grabbed her PJs and headed to the bathroom.

"Nothing Rory, we're going to do nothing."

"Why?" Rory said as she walked out.

"Because mom doesn't want to be with dad."

"Yeah she does."

"Rory listen to yourself, dad really hurt mom. She'd never get back with him because she's too worried about what he'll do to her in the end."

"But she's here now. She loves dad I see it. We can bring them back together."

"Rory this isn't the parent trap. Our parents are over. Accept it. Mom is only here for Peyton and Henry not dad. So drop it okay?" Hayden said as he shut off the light and laid down.

"But Hayden,"

"Good night Rory." Hayden said.

Rory got in bed and shut off her light. "You're wrong, I know it and I'm going to prove it. I swear."

* * *

"Buffy," William said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Will you startled me. It's late what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I needed to see you."

"Oh well now you see me." Buffy said as she got up and walked towards William.

"Yes I do," William said as she dropped her robe to revile a sexy silk nighty underneath.

"You wanted more than just a little talk didn't you Will." Buffy said as walked over to him.

"Yes, oh god yes."

"What do want William?"

"I want…god I want you Buffy."

Buffy stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Then take me."

William pulled Buffy's face to his in a hungry kiss as she took off his shirt.

"Not close enough," Buffy said as William picked her up and set her on the counter. "Oh William,"

"Oh baby…god I've wanted you for so long. I love you Buffy."

"William…William…honey you need to wake up."

William shot up from his dream and looked around for Buffy, but found Cordelia instead.

"I'm sorry William, but you were moaning pretty loudly. What were you dreaming about?"

"What? Oh you baby always you." William kissed Cordelia as thought of his dream filled his head.

* * *

"So what are your plans for today?" Buffy asked Rory and Hayden.

"We're going shopping with Molly and Danny." Rory said.

"Okay well that's fine. Have you been fitted for tomorrow?"

"Yeah we both have."

"Good now I just need to get something for Pey and Henry."

"Mom I'll do it. Just give me your card and I'll take care of it."

"Okay that's fine."

"Just relax mom. You deserve a vacation."

"This isn't a vacation."

"Sure it is. Just relax and I'm sure Joyce can whip you up whatever you want."

"Well…okay but only because I have nothing else to do."

"Good," Rory leaned down and kissed Buffy's cheek, "Bye mom."

Buffy smiled to herself then walked into the living room and sat down to watch TV.

"Hey Buffy what's up?" Cordy said as she walked in the room.

"Oh good morning Cordy, I was going to go to the story, but Rory is making me relax all day."

"Hey well you deserve it. I mean you really do."

"Thanks, so are you busy?"

"Actually I'm going to work to finish a few things before we leave on Monday."

"Oh well have fun."

"Oh yeah, bye Buff." Cordelia said before she left the room.

Buffy settled back into her show until she heard someone walk in. "William good morning."

William walked in and smiled at Buffy. "Good morning Buffy."

"Are you busy?"

"Nope, just hanging out here today."

"Oh well come join me then. Our oldest seems to think I could use the break."

William laughed as he sat next to Buffy. "So you're camping out here too?"

"Yeah is that okay?"

"Oh yeah mi casa sou casa (A.N. totally spelled that wrong didn't i?)."

"Thanks William."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before William asked Buffy a question.

"Buffy…can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Did you ever get together with anyone after I left?"

"Well that's person William."

"Sorry I just…"

"No it's okay. Well there was this prick named Parker….that last long enough for me to hate myself all together. Then I met Pike, he was Rory's English teacher. God he was so wonderful to me and the kids. We were together for 8 months and then he just changed his mind. So now I'm single and I'm happy about that. I'm only 35, I still have my whole life to decide what I want."

"What happened to Wesley?"

"Married, then he became a single father of 3."

"Single?"

"Fred died 3 years ago."

"Oh wow, how?"

"She got brain cancer suddenly and it metastasized rather quickly. She has a 30 chance of surviving in surgery and she didn't."

"How's Wesley holding up?"

"He was a wreck till Illyria moved in with them."

"Illyria?"

"She's Fred's older sister. Wes and she have been dating for 6 months now."

"Wow…and how's Willow?"

"Tara and Willow are adopting a baby from Africa."

"Wow that's great."

"Yeah, they're both so in love. It's so beautiful to watch."

"I bet…Buffy I want you to know something."

Buffy looked at William. "What?"

"I never stopped loving you."

"William you're getting married tomorrow."

"I know…that's why I wanted you to know." William said before he got up.


	15. Wedding Blues and Proposal Bliss

**Authors Note: Here's the chapter ya'll been waiting for. Yep it's the wedding. Now prepare yourself cuz it's a doozy! LOL J/K you'll love it. Review as always please!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Wedding Blues and Proposal Bliss

"Oh my god I'm freaking out." Cordelia said as she paced the room.

"Calm down Cordy." Harmony said as she put her bridesmaid dress on.

"Yeah Cordelia please calm down." Rory said in an annoyed tone as she grabbed her dress of the hanger.

"Sorry guys I'm just so damn nervous."

"Cordelia, listen you love my dad right?"

"Yeah of course I do."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Because…because I still love Doyle." Cordelia said as she sat down.

"What?"

"I'm still in love with Doyle, Rory. I tried to ignore it, but I can't. And William keeps having sex dreams about Buffy and he says it's me he dreams of but I know it isn't because he acts funny around Buffy after he has one. God I wish things weren't so complicated."

"Cordelia if you love Doyle then why are you marrying my dad?"

Cordelia turned and looked at Rory. "It's what's expected of me."

* * *

"Hayden should I be nervous?" Will asked.

"I don't know dad, were you nervous Uncle Xander?"

"God I was so very nervous. See I knew that I loved Anya with all my heart, but my head kept coming up with all of these situations that could happen. But in the end my heart won out over my head."

"Is it bad if I'm not nervous?" William asked Xander.

"Well I'm not sure. What do you two think?" Xander asked Gunn and Clem.

"Well I think since you've been getting married for 12 years that the nervous stuff has long since passed." Clem said.

"I agree with him, but if you love Cordelia wouldn't you at least be a little worried?" Gunn asked.

"I should be, but I'm not. Actually, for some reason I cant stop thinking about how this marriage will make matters worse between Buffy and I."

Hayden smiled then walked up to his father. "Dad, are you still in love with mom?"

Will looked at Hayden and decided to tell his song the truth. "Yes Hayden, I'm still very much in love with your mother."

"Then why are you marrying Cordelia?"

"I made a promise to her."

* * *

"Buffy darling," Anne said as she walked up to the woman.

"Oh Anne, it's been so long, how are you?" Buffy said as she hugged the woman.

"Been better, I can't believe my William is getting married."

"I know it's about time."

Anne laughed.

"Gran," Rory said as she walked up to the woman.

"Oh Rory, look at how you've grown up." Anne said as she hugged the young girl.

"Gran," Hayden said a she walked towards them.

"Oh my Buffy, what have you been feeding these two?" Anne said as Hayden leaned down to hug her.

"Gran they're here." Rory said to Anne.

Anne looked at Buffy. "They're here?"

"Yes, would you like me to go get them?"

Anne nodded and Buffy walked away. "Why are they here? I thought William didn't want them anywhere near here?"

"He realized his mistake and asked mom to bring them."

"Well good it's about damn time my son got his head out of his ass and acted like a man." Anne said as Buffy walked up to them with the twins.

"Anne this is Peyton and Henry. Kids this is your father's mother."

"Call me Gran. Well look at you two."

"Hello," they both said to Anne.

"Well I'm very glad that we've finally had the chance to meet."

"It's very nice to meet you." Peyton said.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen we're going to get started." The usher said to the group.

"Well I need to head back." Rory said.

"I'll go with you. It's nice to meet you two. Buffy, you've done a wonderful job, with all four of them, and with yourself."

"Thank you." Buffy said before Anne went with Rory.

* * *

Buffy took the twins to their seats and Hayden went to his father. When everyone had taken their seats, Cordelia's mother and William's parents were escorted in. William smiled as Hayden returned and all 5 of the men walked to their spots as the music began. Buffy's little sister, Maria, was the flower girl and Angel's youngest son, Sora, was the ring bearer. Finally Harmony walked down the aisle followed by Dawn then Faith, Molly and finally Rory who smiled at her mother as she walked in. Finally Cordelia appeared at the doors with her father and here comes the bride began to play. Everyone rose as Cordelia walked down the aisle with her father at her side. She felt that she was doing the right thing so she was going to go through with this. When they'd reached William, Cordelia's father lifted her veil and placed her hand into William's then walked to his seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the beginning of a life. A life of two people as husband and wife, now the couple has asked that I not ask if anyone objects so I won't. So we'll just move straight to the vows. Cordelia repeat after me. I, Cordelia Chase, take William Giles,"

Cordelia smiled at William then spoke, "I, Cordelia Chase, take William Girls,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health,"

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health,"

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

The priest turned to William then spoke. "Repeat after me, I, William Giles, take Cordelia Chase,"

Cordelia smiled at William then gasped when she saw Doyle standing against the wall. William turned around to see what had captured her attention just as the man was mouthing, 'I love you'. William looked back at Cordelia and dropped her hands.

"I'm sorry Cordelia."

"What? William what's going on?"

"Cordy I love you, I do, but there's someone who I love more right now."

"I see…It's alright William. I love someone else too."

William kissed Cordelia's cheek then walked out of the church.

Everyone looked at Cordelia as she stood by the Priest. "I'm sorry everyone, but the wedding is over." She said before she walked over to Doyle. "I'm sorry."

"No love, don't worry about it. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." Cordelia smiled the walked out with Doyle.

* * *

"Dad!" Hayden yelled as he ran towards his father.

William stopped walking and looked at his son. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes son I am, but I'll be even better when we get home."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, go with your mother."

Hayden pulled his father into a hug. "I love you dad."

William smiled and hugged his son back. Hayden pulled back then ran to catch up with his mother.

"William," Anne said as she walked towards her son.

"Mom,"

"William what happened?"

"We aren't in love anymore mom."

"Then why were you going to go through with it in the first place?"

"Because I love Buffy mom."

"You love Buffy?"

"Yes, and I knew leaving Cordelia for Buffy was something that was just too horrible to do to her so I decided to go through with it. Because I didn't want to put Buffy in that position. I didn't want her to feel like she ruined Cordelia's life."

"What changed your mind?"

"I couldn't lie to her. I know leaving her was wrong, but lying to her would be even worse."

Anne pulled her son into her arms. "I'm proud of you William."

William nodded them ran to his car.

* * *

"So that was eventful." Rory said as she walked in carrying her little sister.

"Oh yeah," Buffy said as she walked in behind her daughters.

"I'll take her to bed." Rory said.

"Mom he's crashed too." Hayden said.

"Follow you sister, and lay him down too." Buffy said before they disappeared.

Buffy walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Buffy," William said as he walked in.

Buffy stood up as he walked towards her. "Are you okay?"

"No,"

"I'm sorry about Cordelia."

"Thanks, but that's not what's wrong."

"Then what is?"

William pulled Buffy closer to him and smashed his lips against her. Buffy was surprised, but soon gave into the kiss. Finally he mind came back to her and she pushed him off.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Buffy I'm sorry. God I've been such a prick to you."

"You really have."

I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"No you really don't." Buffy said as she started to walk away.

William grabbed her arm. "But Buffy I love you, I've always loved you. And I know I've been a real asshole to you and the kids, but I want to change all of that."

"How William? How do you plan to change everything? You broke my heart William…twice. There's no way I can see around that."

"I swear to you Buffy. I will never ever hurt you again. Marry me Buffy. Marry me and let me take care of you. Let me earn back your trust. Please, I love you Buffy and only you. It's only ever been you."

Buffy stared at William then looked back down. "No,"

"What?"

"No William, I won't marry you," Buffy said as she caught the sadness in his face, "I won't marry you right now. But maybe someday after we date for a while."

William smiled and pulled Buffy into a hug. "Thank you Buffy."

"You better not hurt me or those kids."

"Never Buffy, I'm all in this time. I'm ready for this. This is forever Buffy."

"Good," Buffy said as she smiled.

* * *


	16. Epilogue: This is My Life Now

**Authors Note: And so we've come to end in our journey. LOL Here it is folks. the last chapter in the story that took me forever to finish. I hope it's up to your standards. LOl Thanks tons everyone who reviewed and I love you all for it. you're the reason i kept updating. So please review this one last time and let me know what you think. Thanks again!**

* * *

Epilogue: Here's my life now

"Daddy!" Peyton said as William walked through the door.

"Hey baby." William said as he hugged the little girl.

"Hey baby." Buffy smiled as she walked into the walk way.

"Hello love," William leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you two ever going to tie the knot?" Willow asked as Tara laughed beside her.

"Oh yeah Willow and Tara are here." Buffy said as she took Will's hand.

"Hello Willow." William said as he smiled at the other woman.

"So are you looking forward to a childless weekend?" Tara asked.

"Kind of." William said as he smiled at Buffy.

"Well on that note, are you ready Peyton?" Willow asked.

"Yep, I'll go get the other guys." Peyton said as William set her down and she ran upstairs.

"So really guys, are you ever going to make it official?" Tara asked.

"Well maybe, but we're happy with how things are right now." Buffy said.

"Hey dad," Rory and Hayden said as they walked downstairs.

"Hey guys, are you excited to get out of here?" Willow asked.

"I guess, I mean no offense Aunt Willow, but I'm going to miss Gwen." Hayden said.

"Well I'm excited, like totally excited." Rory said.

"Well at least someone is." Willow said. Rory smiled then Hayden and her exchanged goodbyes with their parents then went out to the car.

"Dad," Henry said as he walked down the stairs.

"Hello son, are you ready to go?"

"Yep we are," Peyton said from behind Henry.

Buffy smiled as William and her said goodbye to the kids.

Willow and Tara hugged them then walked out with Peyton and Henry.

William closed the door then pulled Buffy into his arms. "Alone at last."

"Alone," Buffy smiled before she leaned up and kissed William.

"Can I take you out tonight?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Seven, and dress night. I love you Buffy."

"I love you too." Buffy kissed William then he left.

* * *

"So Aunt Willow, be honest. Why are mom and dad sending us with you guys?" Rory asked.

"Honestly Rory, I have no idea." Willow said.

"I think dad is going to propose to mom tonight." Peyton said.

"No brainer there Pey. They've only been dating for two years." Hayden said.

"Well let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe they just wanted a romantic weekend to themselves." Tara said from the passenger seat.

"Maybe, but I still say that something isnt right." Rory said.

"I'm with her." Henry said as he went back to playing his video game.

Willow smiled as Tara touched her hand. "Sure kids."

* * *

"So he's taking you out?" Wesley said as he walked around Buffy's house.

"Yeah and I have no idea why." Buffy said as she lay down on the couch.

"Well he did plan the whole no kids' weekend. Maybe he just wants to show you how much he cares about you." Wesley said as he sat on the table in front of the couch.

"Yeah, maybe. Wes what if…"

"What if what Buffy?"

"What if he does this whole romantic evening then we sleep together and he leaves?"

"Well he hasn't left before has he?"

"Wes we haven't."

"What? You're telling me that in the two years that you've been together you've never…"

"No, I've been too scared to. I always had that memory in the back of my mind."

"Wow, Buffy you love him right?"

"Of course I do I mean why wouldn't I?"

"Then you have to trust him."

"But what if he leaves again."

"Then I'll hunt him down okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

William smiled as Buffy opened the door later that evening.

"You look wonderful," William said as he took Buffy's hand.

Buffy stepped out of the house wearing a beautiful red cocktail dress. "You look nice too Will."

William was wearing a black suit pants, with a silky black dress shirt. "Are you ready my lady?" Will asked as Buffy locked the door.

"Yes, let's go." Buffy said as she smiled and walked away with William.

"William," Buffy said as they sat at their table in a tiny French restaurant.

"Yeah Buffy,"

"What possessed you to do this? You know the whole getting the kids out of the house, and then the fancy dinner, I mean I'm not complaining because it's absolutely wonderful, but I just can't help but wonder."

William chucked and took Buffy's hands in his. "Buffy I love you, you know that right?" Buffy nodded. "Well this night is a way of giving the woman I love the most enjoyable evening she's ever had. Not to mention relaxing."

Buffy smiled and leaned over the table and kissed him.

"Do you want to go somewhere love?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise."

Buffy nodded and Will got up to go pay the bill.

* * *

"William this is ridiculous." Buffy said as William led the blindfolded woman around.

"To you maybe, but to me it's very necessary."

"You're just doing this so you can take crazy pictures of me."

"No, but now that you mention it."

"Hey,"

"I'm only kidding love." William laughed.

"How much longer?"

William stopped guiding Buffy and smiled. "We're here."

"Buffy took off the blindfold and gasped at the sight in front of her. They were not at the park next to the pond, but this wasn't any old part of the park, or any normal side of the pond. "William this is where…"

"Where Wesley and Illyria were married, where you want to get married, at night with the moon high in the sky and the wind calm and inviting."

Buffy smiled at William, "You remembered."

"Of course, you guys can come out now." William said as Rory, Hayden, Peyton, Henry, Willow and Tara walked out of the shadows.

"William what's going on? Why is everyone here?"

William got down on one knee as he looked up at Buffy. "Buffy when we met I knew that you were the one for me, but I got scared and I ran away. Then I came back only to screw up your life again. And now after everything we've been through I think I've finally gotten it right. I love you Elizabeth Anne…I've loved you since day one and I will continue to love you till they pull us off this earth. You're my soul mate and my one true love. Without you my children wouldn't exist. Without you I wouldn't exist. So without further ado, Elizabeth will you do me the honor of marrying me here tonight?" William pulled out a little box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring Buffy had ever seen.

Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Yes, William of course I'll marry you."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight,"

William rose and placed the ring on her finger. "Good because Tara has a dress for you."

"Come on Buffy." Tara said.

"Come on Mommy," Peyton yelled.

"Go get ready Buffy. I'll be waiting."

Buffy kissed William then ran to join the others.

* * *

"Dearly beloved we're gathered here tonight to bring this man and this woman together as husband and wife. Tonight we celebrate this beginning of what is to become the happiest marriage around." Wesley said as he stood in front of the couple.

"Wait you can?" Buffy whispered.

"Yes, now lets get straight to the vows. William Giles do you take Elizabeth O'Connor, (A.N. The story started out with her last name as O'Conner and I forgot that! Sorry.) To be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and told through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

William smiled and took Buffy's hand. "I do."

"Elizabeth O'Connor, do you take William Giles to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

Buffy smiled and stroked William's hand. "I do."

"Now the rings please," Wesley said as Rory and Hayden handed the rings to their parents. "William repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed and pledge myself to you eternally."

"With this ring I thee wed and pledge myself to you for eternally." William said as he slid the ring on Buffy's finger.

"Now you Lizzie,"

"With this ring I thee wed and pledge myself to you eternally." Buffy said as she slid the ring on William's finger.

"By the power invested to me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

William leaned down and captured Buffy's lips with his.

"Now normally there would be a reception, but you two are different."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Buffy asked.

"Well it means the honeymoon starts now." William said.

"Now?"

"Yep so let's go we have a plane to catch."

"Where to?"

"Hawaii, we're staying for a week."

"But what about the kids?"

"They'll be with us." Tara said.

"Go mom you deserve this. You both do." Rory said.

"You heard her Buffy. Let's go." William said as he dragged Buffy away.

* * *

"William this is gorgeous." Buffy said as they walked into the hotel room.

"I know, I wanted you to have the best." William said as he paid the bell hop then shut the door.

"You don't have to spoil me."

"I know I just wanted you to have the best especially after everything that's happened."

Buffy walked over to William and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Baby I love you and I've forgiven you for everything over the year. You've changed and you've become the man I always knew you could be. I love you for it sweetie. Thank you for everything. Just you don't always have to spoil me okay."

"Okay, thank you Buffy."

"I'm going to go for a walk down on the beach okay?"

"Okay I'll be here."

Buffy smiled then walked out.

* * *

Buffy walked around the beach as the sunset on the horizon. She almost gasped as she felt warm arms around her waist. "Hey you," Buffy said.

"Hey, did you get lost?"

"No just enjoying the view."

"It is beautiful."

"That it is. So what happens now?"

"Well we officially become husband and wife."

"Duh but after that,"

"Well we live the the rest of our lives together until we enter the promise land. Is that alright with you?"

Buffy turned around in William's arms. "Of course it is. I love you William Giles."

"And I love you Elizabeth Giles."

Buffy smiled then kissed William. "So hw do you think the kids are doing?"

"Buffy!"

The End


	17. Final Note

I want to thank those of you who stuck with me through this and left awesome reviews. However upon going back and checking some things I did something I feel a little stupid about.

I guess I should start by saying this. The Promise Land wasn't always a Buffy/ Spike piece. It was originally a short story that I wrote for a class project thing. The main characters were Elizabeth and Nathan. That's why there are a few Nathans and Elizabeth's thrown in there. My beta and I thought we'd gotten all of them but I guess not. Any way this story is also VERY OLD. I wrote it before I was in college and before I actually learned how to write better.

This goes out to Sam who left me the worst review in the world. You know it sucks that you would feel that way and would have the nerve to put that up. What the hell do you know about writing? I don't see you putting up anything. You know you should think before you act because what you said was very hurtful. I put a lot of work into this story and you shit all over it. That's rude and just plain wrong. Don't ever leave a review again please. I'd just rather that you not.

Again thank you so much you guys. I'm glad I had your support in posting something that sat on my hard drive for 2 or 3 years. Thanks again.

-Allie


End file.
